The God of Shinobi: Naruto Uchiha-Senju
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: I was a god amongst shinobi. I was a figure praised as The Savior of The World. I was the heir of Konoha. I was the Child of Prophecy. Let me tell you my tale. The tale of Naruto Uchiha-Senju. ExtremelyStrong/Smart/Sharingan/WoodStyle/Naruto. Rated M for Violence, Language, and lemons. ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. The Meeting

A/N: So I figured I'd try my had at writing an almost non-crossover Naruto story. The only crossover will be with Bleach and that's only because Naruto will use Tensa Zangetsu (But it isn't Sentient, it just has it's normal abilities).

In this story, Naruto is the grandson of Madara Uchiha and the great-grandson of Hashirama.

This means he will have the Sharingan and Mokuton bloodlines. I will warn you now that he will be VERY powerful. I do not say godlike because I'd like to give him some challenges. What fun would it be to read this if he could just annihilate every last enemy he comes across right out of the beginning?

Pairing is Naruto x Karin, since there are few of those on this site that are any good. (There won't be a harem in this story so don't bother asking.)

I do hope you will enjoy it.

Opening: Fiesta by +Plus (Fairy Tail Opening)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-Wave Country-

It was supposed to be a simple C-Rank escort mission. But things are never simple with Konohagakure Genin Team 7. The group consisting of Jonin Kakashi Hatake and his three students Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno were sent on a mission to Wave Country to protect a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna. They were expecting bandits, but instead they were attacked by Kirigakure Midsing-nin lead by Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of The Mist.

Currently, Team 7 is engaged in combat with Zabuza and his apprentice, Haku Yuki...

-Within Haku's Ice Mirrors-

Naruto and Sasuke stood side-to-side, panting and battered from their enemy's assault. "Teme...I don't know how much longer I can last..." Our favorite orange-clad ninja stated.

"Shut up dobe...just help me find a weak point in his ice!" Sasuke shouted back.

Haku had a solemn look behind his mask and muttered "I see that neither of you will give up. Forgive me for what I'm about to do." He immediately threw a barrage of senbon at Sasuke, who was distracted. Seeing what was about to happen, Naruto pushed the Uchiha out of the way and got hit with enough force to send him crashing out of the mirrors and over the bridge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed in horror as his Sharingan finally activated at the sight with two tomoe.

-One day later, down the coast line-

A black and white humanoid being was trudging along the beach. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it as well as a Venus Flytrap-like appendage coming out of the neck of the cloak. He suddenly noticed something bloody and orange floating down the river and pulled the person ashore. He saw that it was a short boy with blond hair, tan skin, and three whisker marks along each cheek. He also appeared to be wearing a tattered and bloodied orange track suit. "I wonder what happened to you..." He muttered.

Out of curiosity, the creature reached out with his senses to detect the boy's chakra levels, and noticed that his chakra was extremely potent with a vile aura. "I-it's just like Master's! He needs to see this!" He whispered with a shocked tone while pulling out all of the needles in the boy's body and warping away.

-Cave-

An elderly man sat on a throne made of wood, admiring an old gunbai. He wore a blue robe that stretched to his feet and he had long and spiky white hair that went down his back, which had three long white cords attached to it that stretched to a nearby statue. 'Looking at this makes me yearn for the old days...soon enough I will be able to dance once more.' The man thought. Suddenly, his loyal servant appeared out of the ground while holding a bloodied boy. "Zetsu, why have you brought a child here?" The man asked with a menacing tone.

"Master Madara! This boy...his chakra feels identical to your own!" Zetsu yelled.

Madara looked shocked and replied "Impossible...the only way that could happen is if he's related...to...me..." He looked at Zetsu and yelled "Bring him to me!"

Once he had the boy in his arms, his left hand glowed green as it traveled down his body. "Hehehe...Gahahaha!" Madara laughed joyously.

"Master...what's going on?" Zetsu asked in confusion while Madara actually smiled happily for the first time in decades.

"I thought my daughter died as a child along with the rest of the Uzumaki...but she survived and gave me a grandson in this boy. Not only that...but he has Hashirama's DNA within him. He is his descendant as well." The elderly Uchiha answered. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up.." He added.

-One week later-

Naruto blinked a few times as he observed his surroundings, which appeared to be a dark cave. "I'm glad to see that you are up." An elderly voice spoke.

The blond turned to his right and saw a smiling old man sitting on a wooden throne. "Who are you, jiji?" He asked rudely.

The man chuckled. "Just like Kushina...I am Madara Uchiha...and your grandfather." Madara answered.

Naruto's eyes widened upon remembering the name from the few lessons in the academy he actually paid attention to. Suddenly, the last statement registered in his mind, causing him to yell "GRANDFATHER?!"

Madara nodded and said "Pay attention Naruto...I know nothing about your heritage save for your mother and your paternal great-grandfather. During my final confrontation with Hashirama, your great-grandfather on your father's side, I managed to live by using a forbidden technique known as Izanagi. I eventually happened upon one of Konoha's allied villages, Uzushiogakure. That village was once known as the home of the Uzumaki Clan. There, I met a young woman whom I fell in love with. Her name was Toshimi Uzumaki, the love of my life. Over the years, we fell in love and had a daughter named Kushina. But tragedy struck."

Madara had a pained and shameful look as he continued "Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Mizugakure teamed up and attacked Uzushio while I was away on a mission. You see, the Uzumaki's were very dangerous opponents which made the three villages fear them, causing the attack. When I came back, everyone was dead while Kushina was nowhere to be found. As I buried Toshimi-chan...I fell prey to the Uchiha Clan Curse of Hatred once again. I waited years for a suitable pawn to fall into my hands. Along came Obito Uchiha...I saved him from getting crushed by a boulder and trained him. I eventually caused a group of Kiri ANBU to set up his love's death that he witnessed. After he fell to the curse, I trained him further to carry out my goals. Of course, he doesn't know that I'm still alive. I placed a genjutsu on him, making him think I killed myself."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "What were your goals and why did you stay around after Obito left?" He asked.

Madara frowned and replied "My goal was to gather all of the tailed beast and reform them into the Ten-Tailed Monster. After I did that, I would make myself it's Jinchuriki and use it's powers to project an illusion onto the moon, trapping humanity in my genjutsu which would stop all wars. Thanks to you though...I've decided to abandon that goal. I stayed around because my gut told me to. Since you're here, I'm glad I've trusted my instincts."

Naruto jumped out of the bed with a determined expression. "Madara-jiji. Train me so I can bring down Obito! I won't let this world end!" He shouted.

Madara smiled and preformed several hand seals. "Fuinjutsu: Barrier of The Time God." He muttered, causing an invisible barrier to surround the lair.

"This barrier stops time outside of it while the inside ages the same. I will keep you in here for three years and when you leave, time will resume outside. We will be training nearly the entire time. Are you ready?" He asked his grandson, who grinned in response.

"I'll take whatever you through at me. Let's do this!" Naruto hollered excitedly. Suddenly, Madara gained a psychotic grin (Picture his rape face), making the blond slightly nervous.

-3 years in the barrier later-

Naruto stood in front of his grandfather with a solemn expression. His strength had grown to untold heights since the start of his training. He quickly awakened his Sharingan and progressed it to three tomoes within 2 months of activation. Following that, Madara put him in a genjutsu, making Naruto witness the deaths of all of his closest people. This awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan, and afterwards he switched his eyes with Madara's original preserved eyes, awakening the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Imagine Madara's EMS, except replace the bars in the design with the design of Itachi's in Sasuke's EMS).

Naruto also learned that he possessed Hashirama's complete Wood Style Kekkei Genkai, which he also mastered with the help of Madara along with his Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind affinities. He also learned all about his EMS's abilities. He had Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susano'o, Kotoamatsukami, and Kamui. Once he reached the halfway point of his training, Madara trained him in Kenjutsu with a katana and his famed Gunbai. His katana was named 'Tensa Zangetsu' and he invented several devastating attacks with it. He even formed a friendship with the Nine-Tails, but that's a story for another time.

Naruto physically changed a lot during his training. He grew to a height of six feet and one inch and his hair grew into the same style that Madara had during his prime. Surprisingly, it also turned black with a blue tinge to it along with blond highlights. His eye color also changed from blue to black upon activating the Sharingan. He currently wore the same red armor, gloves, headband, and other clothing that his grandfather wore during his glory days. The only difference is that he had the Senju Clan crest etched into the shoulder plates. His undershirt still had the Uchiha crest on the back, but it was hidden by his hair. He kept Tensa Zangetsu in a seal on the palm of his hand.

Madara smiled proudly at his beloved heir and handed him his gunbai. "Naruto...these past three years have been wonderful. I'm truly glad I've got to meet you. Take my old gunbai and use it to defend our village at all costs. Remember, I don't care when you reveal your Sharingan and Wood Style. But do not reveal THAT unless absolutely necessary. Only tell the Hokage about me training you. Though, if you want you may tell that Sasuke boy in private should he accept you." The ancient ninja ordered.

Naruto strapped the gunbai I his back and nodded. "Of course. I would rather reveal THAT when someone gives me a good enough dance. I take it from the way you are talking that you will be going to Toshimi-baachan?" He asked with sadness.

Madara nodded and embraced his grandson one final time as his life support disconnected. "Don't worry...Naruto. I will..always...be in...your...heart..." He whispered as he shut his eyes for the last time.

Naruto felt tears leaking out of his eyes and muttered "Dammit, jiji."

-3 hours later-

Naruto stood outside of the Mountain's Graveyard, watching a pile of smoldering ashes scatter to the wind. "Goodbye, Madara-jiji. With Zetsu spying on Akatsuki for me, I'll crush Obito as soon as I can. And I will be Hokage, and watch over the creation you and Hashirama-jiji fought so hard for." He swore and he activated his EMS and vanished with a swirl.

-Hokage's Office-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, has seen better days. It has been three days since a saddened Team Seven came back, while missing a presumably deceased Naruto. That boy was just like a grandson to him, and the thought of losing him made the man's ancient heart break.

Suddenly, he was on high alert when a swirl appeared in the air in front of him. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw a young man appear, who looks like he could be a copy of Madara Uchiha. "Sorry I'm so late, jiji. I've received some...interesting training." He spoke with a deep voice.

Hiruzen got angry and yelled "Don't call me jiji, only two people may call me that!" The man chuckled and moved his bangs away from his cheeks, revealing three whisker marks on both of them.

"Do these marks prove my identity?" The man grinned. Hiruzen gasped and started to tear up.

"Naruto...what the hell happened to you?!" He yelled. Naruto sat down and activated his Sharingan.

"This might take a while." The Uchiha replied. From there, Naruto explained everything about what happened with Madara and most of his training.

Hiruzen was shocked into silence at what he just heard. Naruto was the heir of two of the Leaf's greatest warriors and has inherited their prowess. "Naruto-kun...when do you plan to showcase your Kekkei Genkai?" He asked.

"Zetsu informed me that the Chunin Exams will begin within the next three days. Once I reach the finals, I'll reveal my Senju and Uchiha heritage. Since clients come from around the world to watch it, showing off my abilities and overall strength would attract a lot more business to the village. I'll talk to Sasuke after this mess is over. I will say that I am going to change my name to Naruto Uchiha-Senju after my match is over." Naruto answered, making Hiruzen nod.

"Team Seven is at your normal training grounds, I'd recommend heading over there and talking to them." The Hokage informed, making Naruto nod and walk towards the door.

"Alright, see you later Jiji." He waved as he left.

-Training Grounds-

Sasuke and Sakura were sparring intensely with Kakashi. After Naruto's 'death' they were motivated to get stronger in honor of their fallen teammate. Suddenly, they heard clanking noises and turned their heads towards the source, noticing a armored man with long and spiky black and blond hair approaching them.

"Damn...already getting started without me...teme, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei." He said while revealing his whisker marks with a wide grin. Everyone gasped in shock and screamed "Naruto?!"

"In the flesh. Don't ask me where I've been, it's a SSS-ranked secret that only the Hokage and I can know about." He stated. Kakashi eye-smiled and pulled out three slips of paper and handed them to the team.

"I'm glad you're back, Naruto. But back on track. These three slips are your entries into the Chunin Exams. Take these into the academy three days from now to enter into it. Bye!" He then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving three thinking shinobi.

'The first step towards acquiring the power I need..I'm coming for you...Itachi.' Sasuke thought.

'Maybe if I pass, Sasuke-kun will finally notice me!" Sakura inwardly squealed.

'I just hope there are some powerful opponents to tango with.' Naruto thought with a psychotic grin.

-End-

Ending: Merry Go Round (Fairy Tail Ending)

That was the end of the first chapter! Tell me what you think?

Next time we'll deal with the First Exam and a part of the Forest of Death.

By the way, in my story Black Zetsu really is the will of Madara rather than Kaguya.

Follow, Favorite, Review.


	2. The Red String of Fate

A/N: Here's another chapter of Naruto Uchiha-Senju!

I'll address some of your concerns.

1: Looking back, I do realize that the first chapter was a bit rushed and I'll be more mindful of that from now on.

2: Karin will not be a fan girl in this story so don't worry about that. Sasuke tends to inspire women to act like a bunch of brain-dead harpies. Because Naruto will take an active interest in her and talk to her, she won't feel the need to act like that to grab his attention.

3: Yes, Naruto will learn Rasengan the same time he does at canon and he'll learn Hiraishin during the training trip. He'll use it for combat, but Kamui will be used as defense/Transportation.

4: Yes, he did grow into a height of 6 feet and one inch in just three years. Same thing happened to me between the ages of 13-16 so I don't see the problem.

5: Will the Sharingan mutate into the Rinnegan? Keep reading and find out...

6: The Will of Kaguya? I have a plan for that, but we are a very long way away from dealing with that issue.

And Naruto's overall power level at the moment is high-Jonin to low Sannin. He will probably beat all of the Jonin should he get serious, albeit with difficulty. But he would only put up a good fight with the Sannin, but he'd lose because of his lack of experience. That is until he unleashes his trump card though...

Two more things. Some of you might think Naruto acts nothing like Madara except for his love for battle. That isn't true. He acts somewhat normally amongst friends, but around potential enemies and while he is angered, he'll be just like Madara in personality.

And last chapter, I said that Naruto is Hashirama's great-grandson. That is not a typo. It is obvious that Tsunade is his grandmother, and since we know jack shit about her parents, I decided to make her Hashirama and Mito's daughter.

Naruto's full heritage will be revealed to him during the month break, so don't worry about that.

Now on with the chapter!

Opening: Fiesta by +Plus (Fairy Tail)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the phone I'm typing this on.

-Training Grounds-

After Kakashi and Sakura left the two Uchiha, Naruto quickly sealed his gunbai into the same space Tensa Zangetsu is stored in. It would not do well for someone to recognize it just yet. After all, Madara was famous for using it. Sasuke turned to him with a suspicious gaze. "Naruto, I am...glad...you are still alive. But what caused you to change so much? I mean, your hairstyle, looks, clothing, and your personality as changed and it has only been slightly over a week." He asked.

Naruto looked at his cousin and replied "My teacher that found me used a special barrier that stopped time outside of it for three years. I did nothing but train during that time, and my new looks are inspired by my...ancestry that I learned about."

Sasuke looked even more curious and surprised. "Ancestry? You found out about your parents?" He asked his bored-looking teammate who began to walk away.

"I only found out about my mother and her father plus my father's grandfather. I plan on obtaining the rest of my heritage after the exams. Now I must prepare for the coming trials, see you later." Naruto stated while waving goodbye at Sasuke.

-Three days later, academy-

Team Seven met in the main lobby shortly before the First Exam began. Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised to see that Naruto had a highly hostile attitude. He currently stood in front of them with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and a small frown. "Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto gazed at her and replied "Hn. This is how I act around potential enemies, woman. It serves as good intimidation, plus it became a natural part of my personality. Now if you're done asking me pointless questions, I wish to get this over with." He started walking towards the entrance to the classroom with his teammates trailing behind in a stunned silence.

Eventually, the group came across a large group of people that were surrounding a door labeled '301'. There was a team getting knocked around by two guards at the door while they were begging to be let in. Sasuke was about to go up there and demand that they stop the genjutsu that was put over the door when he felt a gloved hand grab his wrist. "Don't bother. That genjutsu is made to weed out the weak. Lets continue on to the next floor." Naruto ordered as they walked away.

Finally, they came to the entrance of the actual classroom where Kakashi was waiting. A member of the team that was getting knocked around, named Rock Lee, attempted to challenge Sasuke earlier but Naruto stopped that. Kakashi eye-smiled at his three students, though he was slightly confused at Naruto's cold attitude. "Hello there, my cute little genin. I'm glad to see all of you make it. After all, I was only going to let you through if all three of you made it. Anyways, good luck in there!" He said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Upon entering the classroom, Team 7 was hit by the combined Killing Intent of the other competitors, making Sakura and Sasuke shake slightly while Naruto chuckled. "You call that Killing Intent? Pathetic. I'll show you annoyances how far beneath me you are. Know the power of Naruto Uzumaki." He spoke out ominously.

Suddenly, a dark and terrifying KI (Abbreviation.) washed over the room. Many of the weaker teams already passed out, while his own teammates were wide-eyed with fear. 'W-what training did he do to make himself this powerful? It's even worse than Zabuza...and he isn't even directing it towards us!' Sasuke thought in panic as the dreadful feeling suddenly vanished.

"Know your place, vermin." Naruto stated nonchalantly as the other Konoha teams stepped forward.

"Holy shit...Naruto? No way that's you!" Ino, a member of Team 10, stated in shock. Naruto merely replied by showing his unique whisker marks. The other teams started chattering about the same subject when a voice spoke out behind them.

"That was impressive, Naruto-san. I never would've expected something like that to come from you." There was a tall man with a silver ponytail, glasses, and a purple outfit with long gloves. "Hello there, I'm Kabuto Yakushi!" He greeted in a friendly manner. He pulled out some cards from his pocket and showed them off to the Konoha genin. "These are my Ninja Info Cards. By channeling my chakra into them, they will reveal information that I have gathered about each of the contestants. Anybody want a try?" He offered.

A red-haired Suna genin named Gaara said "Tell me about Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto nodded and channeled chakra into a card.

"Naruto Uzumaki, age 13 but physically he is 16. He completed 1 A-rank and 20 D-rank missions. He was the class dobe, but from the looks of him he appeared to be hiding his power. He is also the grandson of M-". He was interrupted by Naruto, who grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a wall.

"How do you know that?! Nobody should know that except The Third Hokage and I. Tell me or I'll snap your filthy neck!" Naruto growled while applying pressure to the suffocating Kabuto's neck. Everyone was surprised at how angry Naruto got, even to the point of being willing to kill a fellow leaf-nin.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room. "Quiet down you worthless bastards! And Uzumaki, let him go!" A voice yelled. The smoke cleared to reveal a man wearing a black trench coat and black gloves along with a bandana and a uniform underneath the coat. Beside him was a group of proctors. Reluctantly, Naruto dropped Kabuto and then proceeded to burn the cards with fire chakra.

"Alright, there will be no fighting permitted during this exam unless a proctor states otherwise. Even if they allow it, there will be no killing. Now we're going to give you numbers that will determine where you will be sitting." The trench-coat wearing man named Ibiki stated.

-After everyone gets to their seats-

Sasuke and Sakura sat near the middle of the room while Naruto was seated in the middle of the front row next to a Kiri-nin and an Ame-nin. "Alright, there are a few rules to this written test. First rule is that you start off with ten points, one for each question. Each answer you get wrong results in the loss of one point. Should you get all of the questions right, you'll keep all ten points. Second rule is that this is a team test, meaning that your team's combined score will determine if you pass. And the third rule is that we have hidden proctors among you that will be watching for cheating. Every time you are caught cheating, you lose two points. And the final rule is that should one of your teammates fail, the rest of the team will be kicked out too. The test will last one hour...Begin!" Ibiki shouted.

Naruto decided to wait until the 50 minute mark to write his answers down, they were simple for him after all. Suddenly, he gained an idea. Why not eliminate teams while he was here? It's not like people of the proctor's caliber could catch him anyways. He turned to his left and looked at the Kiri-nin and squinted his eyes so much to the point nobody could notice they were open. Naruto quickly activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and thought 'Kotoamatsukami!'

Suddenly, the hypnotized Kiri-nin stood up and walked over to the Ame-nin on the other side of Naruto and proceeded to slam his head into the table before running at a wall and head-butting it into unconsciousness. "What the fuck... Teammates of #4 and #6, get your comrades and leave the building. You failed." Ibiki ordered while shaking his head.

As the two teams walked out, Naruto deactivated his Dojutsu and opened his eyes with a small smirk. 'Too easy.' He thought.

-Tine Skip, After the final question.-

Ibiki smiled at the candidates who remained. "The tenth question was all about whether or not you have the guts to make a difficult decision. Such as whether or not to take a mission because of the risk of death for you and your comrades. So to the 78 that remain, you pass the first exa-" Ibiki was interrupted by a black ball smashing through a window to his right. It unfolded to reveal a banner that attached itself to the wall behind the man, and in front of the banner stood a woman. She wore a tan trench coat, chain mail that went to her thighs, orange miniskirt, blue sandals, and ANBU shin guards. She had a purple pineapple-style hair cut and brown eyes.

"Alright everyone, I'm the 2nd proctor, Anko Mitarashi! Follow me!" She hollered, making Ibiki sweat drop.

"You're early, Anko." He deadpanned. She looked slightly sheepish and rubbed the back of her head.

She gazed around the room and her eyebrow twitched. "78...you left 26 teams? This exam was too easy!" She yelled at the scarred man.

"We just had a bunch of great candidates this time." He replied.

"Bah! I'll cut the numbers in half during the second test. I'm getting excited just thinking about it...follow me to the new location and I'll explain everything you need to know." Anko ordered while sadistically licking her lips.

-Outside the gates of Training Ground 44-

The group arrived at their destination within 15 minutes while Anko stood in front of them. "Welcome to Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. You'll find out why it's called that soon enough." She stated. Hearing a scoff from Naruto, she swiftly threw a kunai and body flickered behind him. He caught the kunai without batting an eye and flipped it around to a reverse grip and pointed it at the woman's throat.

"Do not do that again, woman. Test my patience again and I'll show you true despair." He threatened ominously. She laughed nervously and walked back to the front.

"Alright, time to explain the Second Exam." Anko called out while holding up a map. "The Second Exam is about survival of the fittest. There are 44 different gates that go into the forest. In the middle of it, is a river and a tower approximately 10 kilometers from each gate." She explained, then held out two scrolls labeled Heaven and Earth. "In this forest, you will participate in a no-rules battle for these scrolls. Half of you will enter the forest with the Heaven scroll and the other half will enter with the Earth scroll. To pass this Exam, your must make it to the tower with both scrolls." She continued while placing a hand on her hip.

"13 teams will definitely fail this Exam, and don't worry about food. There is all kinds of wildlife and plants to eat here. But they just might eat you too. You will have five days to complete your task. There will be three rules that if you don't follow, you'll be disqualified. First rule is that you'll fail if you make it to the tower without both scrolls or if you completely fail to make it to the tower. Second rule is that if you lose any teammates because of death or other causes, your whole team fails. And finally, no peeking into the scrolls until you reach the tower. If you do, you'll have a nasty surprise. That is a test of your trustworthiness. Now get your scrolls and pick a gate. One final word of advice...don't die!" She yelled.

-Gate 12-

Naruto sealed the team's Heaven Scroll away in his personal storage as they were bracing themselves mentally.

'Finally...a chance to truly test myself. I can't wait!' Sasuke thought in excitement.

'I just hope I won't slow them down...' Sakura thought with sadness.

'I can sense him nearby. Hopefully I can get to him before he finishes this pathetic test. My plan for world peace...Project Rikudo...begins today!' Naruto mentally grinned with glee.

Suddenly, the gate swung open and they were off.

-15 minutes later-

As the team was traveling through the forest, they heard a feminine scream nearby. "Wait here, I'll check it out." Naruto stated as he ran towards the voice.

After a few seconds of traveling, he came upon a clearing and saw two dead genin on the ground along with a terrified girl of about 13 years of age crawling away from a growling bear. He blushed slightly upon gazing at her appearance. She had neck-length bright red hair that was partially spiky and red eyes behind a pair of black glasses. She wore a tan short-sleeved button-up shirt that was left open to reveal a fishnet shirt underneath, along with a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, black sandals, and a Kusagakure headband.

He acted quickly and jumped in between her and the bear. He made a single hand seal and shouted "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul Jutsu!", expelling multiple dragon-shaped fireballs towards the bear. They all hit it and exploded, killing it on impact. Naruto turned towards the awestruck girl and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head and replied "Yeah, thanks to you. My teammates are gone though. How'd you find me?"

Naruto scratched his cheek with a extremely small blush. "Well, I heard a scream coming from here so I rushed over to see what it was. The moment I saw your beautiful red hair, I couldn't resist helping you though." He muttered.

The girl instantly turned red and started to play with her hair. 'H-he thinks my hair is beautiful? Everyone in Kusa makes fun of it because it's unusual...' She thought shyly.

He looked at the girl and helped her stand up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" He asked the girl, who smiled in response.

"My name is Karin, Naruto." She answered him while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well Karin...I need to go to my teammates. When this is over, would you like me to show you around?" He asked, and she nodded with a small smile. Naruto grinned and jumped away while shouting "See ya!"

She put her hand over her heart and smiled. 'I can't wait to see you again, Naruto-kun.' She thought with happiness.

She wouldn't realize it for a while, but just like Naruto's mother, her red hair became her 'Red String of Fate' at that moment.

-With Team Seven-

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion. Ever since he came back, he has been wearing the most dopey grin they had ever seen...even before his change. When they asked him what happened, all they could get out of him was some muttering about 'that beautiful red hair'. At least he isn't completely hostile anymore.

Suddenly, a mighty wind blew through the area, destroying trees and would've sent them flying if they didn't use their chakra to stick to the branch. A figure appeared in front of them who was chuckling sinisterly. He wore a straw hat, a Black and Tan outfit, and a purple robe tied around his waist. Naruto immediately narrowed his eyes at the person's smell. "How about you drop the disguise and tell us what you want? Only two people have a strong scent of snakes. One of them is a Konoha kunoichi, and the other is Orochimaru of The Sannin. And you aren't the kunoichi." Naruto spoke out at the chuckling person.

"Very good, Naruto-kun. I know a great many things about you. But alas, I know I cannot have you, so I'm here for Sasuke-kun. I'll tell you what though, if you out up a good enough fight, I'll give you my Earth Scroll and be on my merry way." The snake-man said while tearing off his disguise to reveal a pasty white face with golden eyes with slit pupils and a purple going from his eyes to the bridge of his nose.

Naruto looked at his comrades with a serious expression. "You two hang back. You aren't strong enough to fight a Sannin. With my training, I can hold him off and probably deal some damage." He ordered. The two looked like they were going to protest, but a quick glare shut them up. They nodded and jumped away, leaving the two men staring each other down.

"Let's dance, Orochimaru. I feel like having snake for dinner after all." Naruto spoke out with manic glee at the prospect of the battle. They duo flared their KI and leapt at each other.

-End-

Ending: Merry Go Round (Fairy Tail Ending)

That's the end of the First Exams and the first half of the Second Exams

Next chapter will be Naruto vs Orochimaru, Team Seven vs The Oto Genin, and possibly the preliminaries!

What is Project Rikudo?

Who is Naruto planning on hunting down to start it?

What is going to happen between Naruto and Karin?

Will Naruto manage to drive off Orochimaru?

Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	3. Orochimaru!

A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter for you guys.

I never really explained Naruto's Kotoamatsukami abilities. If you ever watched Code Geass, think Lelouch's abilities at the beginning. Naruto can use the Jutsu whenever he wants, but he can't use it on the same person twice and he can't order someone to do something physically impossible. Plus he has to have eye contact and he has to be within a certain distance of the target.

Keep in mind though, he won't use it in battle. Naruto likes physically fighting his opponents. It wouldn't be much fun for him to just use that Jutsu on his enemies and tell them to kill themselves. He will use it to extract information, to create spies, and he will rarely use it to force someone to commit suicide. He will also probably use it to subtly influence a person's thought process.

To fans of Water God, I know I've said multiple times that I'll release a chapter soon. But I'm finding it hard to locate some inspiration for it. I will update, I promise you. It may take up to another week though. I refuse to abandon it.

Anyhow, on to the chapter!

Opening: Fiesta by +Plus (FT OP)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The two shinobi leapt at each other and dueled in a high-speed bout of taijutsu. Naruto aimed a quick punch at Orochimaru's face, which he caught, but the Uchiha twisted around and landed a kick to the snake's temple. As Orochimaru was sent flying, Naruto preformed a single hand seal and took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" He yelled, while spitting out a gigantic wall of flames that incinerated everything it touched.

Thinking quickly, Orochimaru landed on a tree and propelled himself towards the ground. "Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu." He muttered, burying himself in the ground. Luckily for him, the fire jutsu didn't reach him in time.

Naruto scowled and thought 'He already knows about my Sharingan. Possibly my Mangekyo as well. I might as well test it out in live combat, but I need to knock out the others first.' He quickly vanished and reappeared behind his teammates, then knocked them both out with a chop to the neck.

Naruto jumped down to where Orochimaru was waiting for him. "Orochimaru, you wanted to see my blessed eyes? Now that the others are knocked out, feel amazed as I send you to hell." He stated darkly as his three tomoe Sharingan spun to life.

"Ku ku ku...this should be fun..." The snake-man chuckled as he dashed towards the Uchiha with an open mouth. Naruto tried to punch him, but he ducked under it and looked up. Suddenly, Orochimaru's sword called Kusanagi shot out of his throat towards Naruto, who was barely able to dodge and jumped away.

After swallowing the Kusanagi, the Sannin extended his arms and shouted "Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" A plethora of snakes shot forward out of his sleeves and attacked Naruto, who was struggling to defend himself.

'Damn it! I don't want to reveal my EMS until the finals! I hope he leaves soon.' Naruto thought with gritted teeth as the snakes relentlessly attacked him. He finally knocked the last of them away and created a Shadow Clone. Both of the Naruto's began going through hand seals.

"Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!"

Both attacks combined to form a large electrically-charged water dragon that sped towards Orochimaru and caused a massive explosion.

Naruto panted and thought 'Damn it...we're at a stalemate.' Orochimaru rose up from the ground chuckling. His clothes looked a bit torn up, but otherwise he was fine.

"Good...I am very impressed Naruto-kun, here's the scroll as a token of my thanks for such a good battle." He stated while tossing the scroll to Naruto. "But I still have to give a gift to Sasuke-kun, so goodbye for now." He added while jumping towards the passed out Team 7. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly vanished and reappeared in front of his cousin just as Orochimaru was about to bite him.

"AAARRGHH!" Naruto screamed as the Sannin's fangs sank into his right-side shoulder, forming three tomoe marks in the spot. He collapsed to the ground as Orochimaru started to chuckle. "Just as I predicted. I knew you wouldn't let me do something to your cousin, so you'd take the blow. Enjoy the power, I know you'll come to me eventually." With that, the Sannin vanished into the ground.

"D..damn...it..." A sweating Naruto whispered as he fell unconscious.

-Mindscape-

Naruto awoke to find himself in a large and sunny forest. He recognized it as the mindscape he created to make the Nine-Tails comfortable. He walked through the forests until he came upon a large clearing where the Nine-Tails was meditating. Instead of his old cage, he was now sporting a collar around his neck with the kanji for 'seal' on the middle of it. "Naruto...you get yourself into the worst of messes don't you?" The Biju stated.

Naruto laughed and replied "I wouldn't be me if I didn't, Kurama. What's the damage?"

Kurama snorted in amusement. "This seal he placed on you is pure evil. He infused it with Nature Chakra so that it couldn't be removed by anyone but a sage. Plus he implanted a portion of his soul into it, just in case he dies and needs to be revived. It also appears to possess a mild mind control seal so that it can drive you to him. I can get it under control, but a fair warning. When you awaken, it will make you a lot more aggressive and hateful for about 60 seconds unless somebody can calm you down. After that passes, you'll revert back to normal." He informed.

Naruto frowned and lost himself in thought for a few seconds. "In that case I need to figure out a way to kill the portion of his soul. Maybe that is the key to removing the seal. Regardless, once we get to the tower I need to have a suppression seal placed on it." He said.

The duo sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Kurama spoke out "Naruto...do you think that Project Rikudo will work?"

Naruto nodded and replied "I have to try. I hate this endless cycle of war that plagues the land. I desperately want to succeed where Hagoromo-sama failed. I'm sure that I can do it." Suddenly, the duo both perked up. "It seems as though I'm awakening. I hope that I won't go completely berserk out there." Naruto stated as he disappeared.

Kurama cracked open an eye and smirked. "To think I'd actually befriend an Uchiha. And Madara's heir no less." He muttered as he focused on holding the Cursed Seal back.

-Minutes before-

Sasuke and Sakura stood guard over their fallen teammate. Once they woke up, they saw him shaking and sweating with an odd seal in his neck. They carried him under a gap in a nearby tree and stood guard over him. Sasuke looked to the right and saw a squirrel hop towards them with an ignited paper bomb on it's back. "Sakura, get down!" He tackled her two the floor as the animal exploded. Getting up, he looked behind him and saw three Otogakure genin in attack positions.

"Step out of the way...we are here for Uzumaki." The bandaged one named Dosu ordered.

"Never. Naruto is our teammate and we will protect him!" Sakura shouted in defiance.

Sasuke got into a combat position and smirked. "He may be a dobe...but he owes the two of us some answers. Plus he makes a decent rival." He replied.

Dosu looked at their female teammate and said "Kin, Zaku and I will deal with them. Hang back." The Oto duo stood side to side and dashed towards the two Konoha-nin.

Zaku kneed Sakura in the stomach and landed a spinning back-fist to her head, making her crash into the ground. She shakily stood up and created two clones that ran towards the smirking enemy. "Pathetic, you think these useless diversions will do anything? Decapitating Air Waves!" He screamed while holding his arms out. A massive blast of air slammed into Sakura, knocking her into the tree.

She struggled to get up, but ultimately failed to do so. 'I'm sorry Sasuke-kun...Naruto.' She thought in sadness.

Sasuke quickly engaged Dosu in hand to hand combat, but the Oto-nin's special gauntlet is making it hard to fight due to disorientation. Sasuke leapt into the air and put his left hand to his mouth. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He yelled and sent multiple small fire balls at Dosu, who easily dodged the attack.

The bandaged ninja rushed forward and struck the disoriented Uchiha several times, and finally extended his gauntlet near Sasuke's left ear. "Resonating Echo Drill!" He called out, attacking the Konoha-nin's eardrums with a sound attack, sending him crashing into the ground, while throwing up.

"Great...now for that Naruto guy..." Zaku muttered as the duo walked towards the open hole of the tree. Suddenly, several golden glowing chains with spears on the ends shot towards them from a nearby bush. They were barely able to dodge as they leapt back. Karin walked out of the bush and stood in front of Team 7 with a determined glare.

"I will not let you hurt Naruto-kun!" She yelled with more chains sprouting out of her back. Team 10, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka walked out of another bush.

"As troublesome as it is, Team 7 are our comrades and we refuse to let anything bad happen to them." Shikamaru drawled as Sakura and Sasuke managed to pull themselves to their feet.

"We will...protect..our friend!" Sasuke growled in between huffs.

Suddenly, a dark aura washed over the area, making everyone freeze in fear. They heard clanking noises and saw Naruto walk out of the tree. He had a twisted smirk on his face along with flame-like black tattoos. His visible eye darted around the area as he quietly spoke "Karin...who did this to my team?"

Zaku stepped forward with a smirk. "We did. What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and preformed a single hand seal. "Fire Style: Demon Lanterns!" He called out, making several small demonic shaped fire balls materialize around him. They swiftly launched themselves at the spiky haired Oto-nin, who only had enough time to raise his arms before he was lit ablaze.

Naruto took several slow steps towards Zaku, who was screaming in pain, and summoned Tensa Zangetsu. "Fool. You dared to attack my comrades. Die, vermin!" He raised the katana and was about to swing it down when he was stopped by a weight pressing against his back.

"Naruto-kun...please stop...this isn't you...this isn't the kind man who saved me!" Karin yelled at him with frightened tears falling down her pale face. Naruto's eyes widened and the flame markings receded into the Cursed Seal. He willed the flames to disappear from Zaku, leaving his arms extremely burned.

Naruto turned around and hugged her with a small smile. "Thank you for that, Karin." He said with sincerity.

They heard a coughing noise and quickly separated with small blushes. "If you two are done getting affectionate, we should head to the tower already." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "By the way, why'd you knock us out before?" He added. Naruto dispelled his blade and nodded in response.

"I knocked you both out because I was going to use a trump card I didn't want anyone knowing about yet." He replied, then looked at the redheaded girl. "Karin, you might as well come with us. We're going the same direction anyways.• Naruto offered her, to which she smiled and nodded. He looked around for the Oto-nin, only to find that they already left. "Looks like they escaped...oh well." He muttered. Naruto also reached out with his senses and found that his target for Project Rikudo already made it to the tower. 'Looks like I'll have to catch him on the outside once he's alone.' He thought. With that, Team 7 left towards the tower with Karin while Team 10 went to look for another scroll.

-20 minutes later-

They walked through the doors of the tower and Naruto pulled out both of their scrolls. "I believe we're supposed to open our scrolls now." He stated to his comrades. Naruto opened the both of the scrolls and tossed them on the floor. In a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared on top of the scroll with an eye-smile. "Congratulations on passing! You were the 2nd team to come through with the Suna team making it in first!" He stated proudly.

Naruto looked at his teacher with a serious look and said "Sensei, we need to chat in private." Kakashi nodded and the two walked off to a nearby empty hallway.

"Sensei, we fought Orochimaru in the forest and he gave me a Curse Mark. Can you place a suppression seal on it?" Naruto asked his wide-eyes teacher who nodded.

"Follow me then and we'll take care of it." Kakashi ordered as they walked away.

-Five Days Later-

All of the teams that passed stood on the balcony above the arena within the tower. Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 of Konoha were there along with the Oto-nin's and the Sand Siblings. Kakashi ended up using the Evil Sealing Method on Naruto's Cursed Seal and it worked nicely. They talked about the incident to the Hokage, but he was already aware of it due to Anko confronting Orochimaru who told her about it. He also spent the last four days with Karin, and they developed a crush on each other, though they won't admit it. Unfortunately, she had to go back to Kusa, but they promised to visit each other as often as possible.

Currently, The Hokage just finished making a speech about the Preliminaries and the board started to pair people together.

-Matches go the same as canon-

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka

Kiba became extremely nervous. Had he not felt Naruto's KI in the First Exam, he'd still be cocky. But now, the Uzumaki's attitude and power screams alpha. The two stood facing each other while the proctor raised his hand. "Match...begin!" He called out before jumping away.

The tension in the air was thick, but Naruto had enough. "I do not wish to dance with you. I'll end this quickly." He stated coldly before dashing towards the Inuzuka. He kicked Kiba into the air and appeared above him. Naruto launched a devastating series of punches and kicks all over the boy's body and finished it off with a chakra-powered punch to the chest, instantly knocking him out upon impacting the ground.

Everyone stared with gaping jaws at how quickly Naruto ended the battle, when the proctor snapped out of it and proclaimed "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" He walked back up to his team with a smirk, ignoring the looks while preparing to watch the rest of the matches.

-rest of the battles go the same, except Naruto doesn't make the blood oath to Neji-

"Alright, come get a number and we will use those to decide who fights who in the finals. Once you have your numbers, call them out in order!" Anko yelled while holding up a box, which everyone grabbed a piece of paper from.

"One." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"Two". Neji called out

"Three" Gaara stated monotonously

"Four." Naruto called out with well hidden glee.

"Five" Kankuro called out.

"Six" Shino stated.

"Seven" Temari smirked

"Eight" Dosu muttered

"Nine." Shikamaru Drawled.

Ibiki, who was standing next to Hiruzen, held up a notepad with the final matches.

1: Sasuke vs Neji

2. Naruto vs Gaara

3. Kankuro vs Shino

4. Shikamaru vs Dosu

5. Winner of 4 vs Temari

"You have one month to train for the finals. Any questions?" Hiruzen asked.

Shikamaru rose his hand and asked "Does this mean that only the winner can be promoted?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "Not at all. Some of you may pass, all of you may pass, and none of you may pass. It depends on what you show the judges during your matches. Is that the last question? Well then, you are dismissed for a month!" He yelled. With that, everyone began to file out of the building in search of good training.

-end-

Ending: Merry Go Round (FT ending)

That was the end of that chapter. Sorry about the rather short Preliminaries, but everything was canon except for the one-sided beat down of Kiba. I didn't feel like dragging out the chapter with all of the canon battles.

The actual finals should be interesting though.

Next chapter we'll be dealing with the last of Naruto's heritage, a meeting with a super pervert, and the finals!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	4. Hidden Plots and Competitions

A/N: Hello everyone. Not much to say here, but the next update will either be the second chapter of Invictus.

By the way...I can't offer cash or anything, but can someone draw up some cover art for my stories? The most I can really do in return is offer some thanks and a mention in the opening authors notes in the next chapters of all of them. So if you want to, just send them in a message or something to me or post them in Deviantart and send me your profile name.

Thank you to anybody who decides to do it!

Opening: Fiesta by +Plus (FT OP)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Hokage's Office-

"Alright, Hiruzen-jiji. I didn't bother with this subject when I came back because I needed to quickly prepare for the exams, but I need to know. Who was my father and if you know them, who were his parents?" Naruto asked the old man while crossing his arms.

Hiruzen sighed and took a long puff of his pipe. "I see no harm in telling you, since you know about your ancestors and that knowledge is much more dangerous. Your father is Minato Namikaze, our Fourth Hokage. His parents are Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin. They became parents due to a drunken mistake from what they told me. Unfortunately, they had a great many enemies so with heavy hearts, they put him in an orphanage. Minato eventually learned of his heritage once he became a Chunin, and even though they weren't a couple, Jiraiya and Tsunade became a happy family with Minato. In fact, Jiraiya is in town at the moment." He explained to a silent Naruto.

The young Uchiha stood in thought for a few moments, then looked at the old man in the eyes. "Jiji, where can I find Jiraiya-jiji?" He asked.

"He can probably be found peeking at the hot springs. But please don't be angry with him for not taking care of you, he had to run the spy network while Tsunade doesn't even know you exist." He pleaded.

Naruto nodded and gained a serious look. "I won't, Hiruzen-jiji. But I have one last thing to discuss with you regarding Orochimaru's curse mark..."

-20 minutes later-

After finishing the conversation with Hiruzen, Naruto walked to the hot springs where he began to hear an odd giggling sound from around the back of the building. When he arrived at the location, he saw a tall man with spiky white hair sitting on top of a toad while scribbling on a notebook. Walking forward, Naruto asked "Jiraiya-jiji?"

Jiraiya turned around and widened his eyes in surprise. There stood a boy who could be a clone of Madara Uchiha if it wasn't for the blond streaks in his hair and the tan complexion. "Why did you call me that, gaki?" He asked the boy.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. You are the father of my father." He spoke with a shrug. "I just wanted to meet you and see if you could help me with my training. I'll inform you of why I look like this after we are alone." He added. Jiraiya nodded and dismissed his toad.

"Alright Naruto, I'll bring us to Training Ground 7." He spoke while putting a hand on Naruto's armor, body-flickering the two away.

-Training Ground Seven, 15 minutes later-

After Naruto explained all that had happened to him recently, Jiraiya was shocked silent. "So...your grandfather was Madara Uchiha, who was still alive. And he trained you in everything he knew. Plus you have the Sharingan and the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan. Not to mention the Wood Style...Alright!" Jiraiya jumped up and continued "As much as I hate it, I understand why you can't learn the Summoning Jutsu yet. Therefore, I will teach you Minato's Jutsu, Rasengan. I do have his Hiraishin instructions with me, but you need quite a bit of sealing knowledge to access that technique."

Naruto nodded with an excited grin. "Shall we get started?" He asked.

-2 Weeks Later-

Naruto stood on top of a building overlooking Kikyo Castle. He actually mastered the Rasengan in a single week, and is currently working on adding elements to the jutsu. Suddenly, Zetsu appeared from the ground next to him. "Naruto-sama, I bring important news about Obito." He whispered.

Naruto turned his only visible eye towards his spy and asked "What is it?"

"You already know of Obito's plan to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi. But when he captures most of the Biju, he intends to start a war with the five nations in order to weaken them. It will be a matter of time before the villages convene a Five Kage Summit to discuss the threat of Akatsuki, that is when he will declare a war to obtain the final Jinchuriki. What does this mean for Project Rikudo?" Zetsu asked his master.

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "This means that Project Rikudo will undergo some changes. The Five Nations will most likely unite in an alliance to battle Obito and his forces, and that will take care of the majority of the plan. The only thing left is to give the united world something in common, which will be someone to believe in. I'll just let the little annoyance do my work for me. So for now...Gaara of the sand will be safe." He explained. "You're dismissed, Zetsu. Keep up the good work." He added, making the humanoid nod and sink back into the ground.

Naruto's ears perked up and he turned towards another building. 'Kabuto and that Suna Jonin? What are they doing here?' He thought.

"You have the plans for the invasion, correct?" The Suna Jonin named Baki asked his companion.

Kabuto nodded and handed him a scroll "Yes. This scroll should have everything inside...but first I have to take care of a rat." He stated with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped down from his perch and looked them both in the eyes. "Kotoamatsukami!" Naruto stated as his eyes morphed into the EMS.

Both of the other ninja dropped to their knees and called out "Naruto-sama!"

Naruto gazed at Kabuto with his narrowed Sharingan and asked "What is this invasion you were speaking of?"

The white-haired traitor nodded obediently. "Naruto-sama, the invasion will begin during the finals of the Chunin Exams. Suna and Oto will be the ones to attack, with Gaara being the one to start it off. Orochimaru already killed the Kazekage and will be impersonating him in the Kage's Box. Once the attack begins, Orochimaru will place himself and the Third Hokage in a barrier that will kill anybody who tries to enter. He intends to kill the Hokage, while also using Edo Tensei to summon the First and Second Hokages to do it." He explained.

Naruto thought over the information and nodded. "Kabuto, you will continue acting as you normally would and find a way to contact me that way you can give me whatever information you will come across in the future. Suna Jonin, you will forget about me ever showing up and you will go away. As soon as you are 100 meters away from me, you will be freed from my control." He ordered the two, who nodded and Body-Flickered away. Suddenly, he heard an explosion come from Kikyo Castle and saw a demonically possessed Gaara standing over the mangled Corpse of Dosu. "Interesting...now to report this to Jiji." Naruto muttered as he disappeared with a swirl coming from his left eye.

-Hokage's Office-

Hiruzen sat in his chair and let the news sink in. Leaning forward, he asks the young shinobi "What do you think we should do?"

"Let the more experienced shinobi know about the invasion. They will be useful in the coming battle, even more so if they can expect it. I will deal with Gaara during my match. I'll have Jiraiya-jiji write up a Biju Suppression tag so I can put him out of commission. Afterwards, I'll jump up into the Kage's Box and help you deal with the snake. If we can end him there, I might not have to enact THAT plan. Besides, I'm the most suitable person to dance with Hashirama." Naruto stated with his arms crossed.

'If what he said a few days ago about his skill level is correct, he would be the most logical person to come help me...' Hiruzen thought and then nodded at Naruto.

The young shinobi smiled and said "Very well. I'll see you then, jiji. I'm going into seclusion until my battle, I still have one last technique of Wood Style to perfect." He waved and vanished in a swirl.

-Chunin Exam Finals, Stadium-

The crowd was cheering, and the Kage's had just taken their seats. All of the competitors were there except Naruto. "Where's Naruto Uzumaki?" Hayate, the proctor asked.

Sasuke shrugged and replied "I don't know where he went, but he won't be late for a good 'dance' as he calls his fights."

The proctor nodded and called out "Very well, everyone but Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga please leave the arena!" After the other candidates left to their box, he announced "First match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Neji Hyuga...begin!" He chopped his hand downwards and leapt away.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto stood in front of a devastated area of land with his hands still clapped together. "T-there...I finally did it..." He said inbetween pants and took a Soldier Pill. He gazed around the destruction and smiled. "I can't wait until I fight an opponent who can force me to use that Jutsu. Maybe Hashirama-jiji will be able to give me a good dance." He muttered to himself.

He sat down for a couple of minutes and smirked. "Time to show the world what a true descendant of Hagoromo-sama can do." His left eye flashed red and he disappeared with a swirl.

-Arena-

Sasuke managed to win his battle with a little difficulty and Neji was wheeled away from the battlegrounds. The crowd was getting restless and so was Gaara. Ever since they saw his transformation, they were excited to see what he could do, demon or not.

"Times up...Naruto Uzumaki is hereby disqu-" Hayate was interrupted by a swirl appearing directly in front of Gaara, which disappeared to reveal Naruto.

"I do believe I am on time, proctor-san." He stated in a bored fashion.

"Very well...Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of the Sand...begin!" Hayate called out then leapt away.

The two Jinchuriki stared at each other in a tense silence before Naruto smirked. "Come then, Shukaku. Show me your strength so I can crush it underneath my feet." He stated with confidence.

"Crush under your feet? You are mistaken, your blood will feed my sand!" The Suna-nin screamed in sadistic glee as he sent a wave of sand at Naruto, who jumped away and preformed a hand seal.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" He yelled while spitting out a large sphere of white fire at Gaara, who managed to block it at the cost of some of his sad turning to glass.

Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of his fellow Jinchuriki and kicked him into the air and proceeded to punch him in the gut and land a spinning back-fist on the sand-nin's temple, sending him crashing to the ground.

As soon as Naruto landed, Gaara raised his hand and made sand burst forth from the dirt, encasing him in a cocoon. "Sand Coffin!" The Suna-nin called out with an angry snarl.

Naruto looked impressed and stated "Impressive. Not only can you control the sand you have on your person, you can create sand within the earth and control that. However...it isn't good enough." He closed his eyes for a moment and snapped them open, revealing to the world his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Susano'o!" Naruto called out, obliterating the sand cocoon as a black ribcage appeared around him. "You are powerful, Gaara. But not powerful enough to deal with the grandson of Madara Uchiha!" He yelled, making everyone in the audience except Hiruzen and Jiraiya gasp.

-Audience-

"WHAAAT?!" Sasuke screamed at the revelation. Of course he would be shocked. He just discovered that his only true friend is an Uchiha himself. Not only that, but he has the same eyes as his brother. Everyone else was equally shocked at the news. "That was certainly unexpected..." Kakashi muttered with everyone nodding in agreement.

-Kage's Box-

Orochimaru was practically drooling at the sight of the Mangekyo. Not only that, but he can tell that they are the EMS because of the two different designs in the eyes. 'Now I know he was a better choice than Sasuke. Oh, how I can't wait until he comes to me!' He thought in glee.

-Arena-

Naruto deactivated his Susano'o just as Gaara encased himself in a sphere of sand. "Hn. I see you are beginning the transformation process. That is unacceptable." He muttered while preforming a single handseal.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" He yelled, spitting out a massive wall of flames that blackened the entire battlefield and turned the sand dome into glass. Naruto dashed forward and broke the glass, grabbing Gaara by his neck. "I'm afraid this dance is over, Gaara. Find something to love and protect other than yourself, and you'll become strong like me. I will not allow you to destroy my village." He stated to the contemplating ninja, and slapped a Biju Suppressor tag on his forehead, instantly knocking him out.

As he let him go, Naruto noticed feathers falling around the stadium and an explosion of smoke in the Kage's Box. "Seems like it's time..." He muttered while sending Gaara to his Kamui dimension. He narrowed his eyes at where Orochimaru and Hiruzen are and proceeded to Kamui within the barrier that was just erected.

He arrived to see Hiruzen and Orochimaru staring each other down. "Do you mind if I join in this little dance?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he got into a combat-ready position.

"Not at all, Naruto-kun. I want to see more of that...delicious...power." Orochimaru chuckled as the Killing Intent flared amongst the trio.

The battle to save Konoha is about to begin!

-End-

Ending: Merry Go Round (FT Ending)

And that is the ending of the Chunin Exams and the beginning of the Invasion!

How will Naruto stand up to the might of his reincarnated ancestors? Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	5. The Curse of Hatred

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of God of Shinobi!

This chapter will cover Naruto's battle with the reincarnated Hashirama and the final part of the invasion. I won't cover Sarutobi's fight, as it will end up the same as canon.

Now to address a few things:

1: Looking back, I do realize that I made Naruto forgive Jiraiya a bit too easily. But all I can do now is roll with it and hope that little mistake won't turn you off to the rest of the story. Also, I know I never explained why Tsunade never knew about Naruto, but that will be brought up in the Tsunade Retrieval Arc.

2: To God-ShadowEx100...Go ahead and report the story. I don't really give a shit. This story has nothing in it that is against the rules, and just because I intend to include lemons in the future doesn't mean there will be any for a while. And calling me a Sasuke-fanboy? Where the fuck did that come from? If anything, Sasuke is a neutral character so far in this story. And I don't even like him in canon.

Even if this story gets taken down by an illiterate, hateful asshole like you, I'll just re-upload it even if it could be under a different account. So middle fingers to you, dickweed.

Now that the rant's over, on to the story!

Opening: Alumina by Nightmare (Death Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me, cause you sure as shit won't get anything out of me.

-Kage's Box-

The three shinobi stood in a tense silence before Naruto spoke "Hiruzen-jiji...I'll provide the kindling, you turn it to ashes."

Naruto clasped his hands together and flooded the area with chakra. "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" He called out, and in an instant, many trees sprouted from the ground and rushed towards the astonished Sannin.

'Wood Style?! That means he is a Senju as well...the possibility to awaken the power of The Sage of The Six Paths lies within his body...perfect!' Orochimaru thought with glee as he dodged all of the incoming branches.

Hiruzen leapt into the air and went through several hand seals while taking a deep breath. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" He yelled while spitting out a stream of fire that was shaped like a dragon, completely incinerating the forest.

Once the smoke cleared, the charred body of Orochimaru was lying on the blackened floor. "That was too easy, jiji." Naruto muttered, while the Hokage nodded. Suddenly, the body began to bulge and another Orochimaru was regurgitated out of it.

"Very good combo you two preformed. Unfortunately, it isn't good enough. I am rather surprised, Naruto-kun. To think that you are a Senju as well...well I do have a present for you both. So please, enjoy." The Sannin stated while clapping his hands together. "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection!" He shouted, making two coffins sprout up from the ground and a third struggle to rise.

"I won't have you resurrecting him. Amaterasu." Naruto muttered while morphing his eyes into the EMS and setting the third coffin ablaze with black fire.

Orochimaru looked at the ashes of the last coffin without concern. "Oh well. These two will be enough to deal with you two." He stated as the two kids of the coffins fell to the ground, revealing Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the First and Second Hokages.

"Hiruzen-jiji...let me deal with my ancestors." Naruto asked the elderly man, who nodded.

"Alright, I'll deal with my wayward student." Hiruzen stated.

The two former Hokages walked out of the coffins and looked at Naruto in surprise. "Madara?! How did you survive?!" Hashirama exclaimed while scratching his head.

Naruto shook his head. "I am not my grandfather...Hashirama-jiji."

Tobirama scowled and threw his hands into the air. "Hashirama-jiji?! Grandfather?! Fucking Uchihas polluting our clan!" He yelled in aggravation.

Hashirama frowned and stared at his brother. "Why must you be so racist? This is a good thing, it means that the two clans finally put aside their hatred!" He scolded his brother.

"Actually, the Uchiha Clan is dead except for me and two other people, of which one of the two murdered the rest of the Uchihas. Plus my mother never knew she was Madara's daughter. Plus, my father never knew he was Tsunade's son until he was a Chunin...and Madara still hated the Senju." Naruto informed.

"You know what? This is just one huge mind-fuck. I'm not even going to bother asking how Madara lived long enough for you to know him nor how he survived our final battle. All I need to know is that you are my great-grandson and Madara's grandson." Hashirama started ranting, while Hiruzen, Tobirama, and Orochimaru sweatdropped.

"Enough of this! Time for you to die, sensei! Don't worry about your health, Naruto-kun. I still need your body, after all." The Sannin stated with a smirk as he approached the two Hokages with control kunai.

"One favor, Orochimaru. Leave their personalities in tact. I wish to dance with them in a more realistic fashion." Naruto called out, making his enemy chuckle.

"Why not? I'll humor you." He smirked as he implanted the control kunai in their skulls, restoring them to a lifelike body.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and stated "I'm taking them to a more suitable location. Be careful."

"You be careful as well, Naruto-kun. Even if they are weakened, they are still the most powerful amongst the Hokage." Hiruzen stated.

Naruto dashed forward and placed his hands on the two Senju's shoulders and Kamui'd them away.

-Valley of The End-

Two wormholes opened up above the two statues of Madara and Hashirama. Naruto landed on Madara's head while Hashirama and Tobirama landed on the other. "Now this place makes a fitting location for our battle, doesn't it?" Naruto asked the two with an excited grin.

Hashirama nodded and replied "It does, doesn't it? This is the place where Madara and I had our final battle."

The two Hokage got into battle positions and Tobirama stated "You better come at us with everything you have, or else you won't survive."

Naruto's EMS flared and he shouted "You do the same...let us dance!" He preformed the tiger hand seal as a swirl began to appear in the air and shouted "Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance!"

A large vortex of fire shot towards the two elder shinobi, while Tobirama preformed several hand seals of his own. "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" He called out as he spat out a massive stream of water, forming a protective barrier around the two.

Naruto unsealed his gunbai and narrowed his eyes at the steam that enveloped the area. Suddenly, his two opponents dashed out of the steam and began assaulting him with vicious taijutsu. Naruto was able to parry and block the two shinobi's attacks, but when Tobirama landed an axe kick on the flat of the gunbai, Naruto smirked. "Uchiha Return." He muttered, causing the fan to glow blue and send the Second Hokage flying away into the water below.

"You are very good, child. It feels like I am battling Madara once more." Hashirama complimented while trying to force his way through Naruto's defensive gunbai block.

"That means a lot coming from you, Jiji. But unfortunately for you, I have some things that Madara didn't have during your confrontation..." Naruto muttered while he roundhouse kicked his ancestor into the water as well. He clasped his hands together and yelled "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!", causing a plethora of trees to shoot out of the water and rush towards the two Hokage.

Tobirama jumped forward and preformed a single hand seal. "Water Style: Severing Wave!" He called out while spitting a long stream of pressurized water that sliced through all of the approaching trees. Once that was done, the white haired man smiled. "To think another Wood Style user would be born after my brother. I do hope that isn't all you have." He stated.

As Naruto landed on the destroyed wood, he started to chuckle. "I haven't even touched the surface of my power yet." He preformed the horse hand seal and took a deep breath. "Blaze Style: Amaterasu Annihilation!" He yelled, creating a massive wall of black fire that destroyed the two Hokage's bodies and evaporated the water in the valley. Naruto jumped onto the dry ground and smirked. "You reign supreme in the water, Tobirama-oji...but unfortunately I don't desire to dance with you any longer. I wish to test myself against Hashirama-jiji." Naruto said while dashing towards the water user's reforming body and placing a hand on it. "Contract Seal: Release!" He shouted, causing the control tag to be destroyed and Tobirama's soul to return to the afterlife.

Hashirama reformed and landed a spinning back-fist to his descendant's temple, sending him flying away.

As he got up, Naruto wiped off the blood from his lip and began laughing. "This is the rush I've been waiting for...a true dance where I can let myself go! Prepare yourself, Senju!" He screamed as his EMS flared.

Hashirama sweatdropped and thought 'That is definitely the Madara in him talking."

Suddenly, a black aura enveloped the younger ninja and grew in height to where it dwarfed the valley. It took the shape of a knight with red glowing eyes through it's helmet's visor and a jewel on it's forehead that housed Naruto. (Just picture a stereotypical Medieval European Knight)

"Let's see what you can do against my Susano'o in that weakened body, Hashirama-jiji!" Naruto shouted down at his gaping ancestor.

Hashirama clapped his hands as red markings appeared on his face. "To think he can access the Perfect Susano'o at his age...I do believe this battle is over though. Sage Art: Wood Style: True Several Thousand Hands!" He shouted. Underneath his feet, a gigantic wooden Buddha that had several thousand hands behind it rose to a height that rivaled Naruto's Susano'o.

'Shit! I didn't think he was strong enough in his current state to access that technique!' Naruto thought with a grimace as he gained identical red markings on his own face.

"Prepare yourself! Wood Style: Top Transformed Buddha!" Hashirama yelled, causing the hands behind the statue to ball into fists and shoot out towards Naruto.

"Shit! Sage Art: Kamui!" The younger shinobi called out as the fists reached him, smashing into the area with great explosive force for 10 consecutive minutes.

After the smoke cleared, Hashirama noticed that the valley was completely obliterated beyond recognition. It appeared as though it became a bit wider and the opposite end of the valley's entrance was blocked by rubble. He looked towards the former waterfall and saw Naruto lying down on his front.

The Uchiha-Senju shakily stood up and looked at his ancestor with a smile. The left half of his armor and clothing were destroyed, save for his glove, and what's left of his under clothing was tattered. His exposed arm was heavily scratched up and bleeding and a cross-shaped cut on his left cheek was also bleeding somewhat badly. "I'm lucky I enhanced my Kamui with Sage Mode. Normally, I can only remain intangible for five minutes. But because of Sage Mode, it lasted for ten minutes which made me get hit by the tail end of your attack." He panted with a grin.

Hashirama looked solemn and stated "This has been a truly great battle, but you must end it quickly...or I'll be forced to kill you."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment, then snapped them open and activated his EMS. "Hashirama-jiji...lets finish this. I wish to show you that I can reach the other side...where both you and Madara-jiji are." He stated seriously while getting into his taijutsu stance.

The two shinobi leapt at each other. Naruto threw two punches, which his ancestor blocked, and got under the man's guard and kicked him into the air. He jumped up and began to kick Hashirama further into the sky and flipped around to where he was on top, and began to assault him with a series of vicious punches and kicks. Landing one final axe kick that sent his ancestor crashing into the ground, Naruto created a spiraling blue sphere in the palm of his right hand and suddenly appeared in front of the Hokage. "Rasengan!" Naruto screamed, slamming the ball into the former God of Shinobi's chest, blasting a hole in it.

"Hashirama-jiji...thank you for giving me the greatest battle I ever had. I just hope that one day...I can stand at your true level..." Naruto muttered as he was about to release the Impure World Resurrection. Suddenly he felt a hand on his bare shoulder and gazed wide-eyed at his ancestor, who was glowing white.

"Thanks to you, the Senju and Uchiha are finally united and my final dream has come true. I must give you my thanks for that. What is your name child?" Hashirama asked.

"My name is Naruto Uchiha-Senju." He replied.

The First Hokage chuckled and smiled for the final time. "Naruto? Maelstrom...that is a fine name. Naruto-chan...you have reached the other side..." He muttered and finally faded away, leaving the body of Kin Tsuchi, the Oto-genin behind within the ashes.

Naruto stood up and wiped away a lone tear while taking a Soldier Pill. "I need to get back to Hiruzen-jiji..." He muttered while disappearing in a swirl.

-Kage's Box-

Upon arriving, Naruto noticed that the barrier was down and a group of shinobi were gathered in a circle. Naruto pushed his way though and found himself standing next to Jiraiya, and what he saw made his eyes widen in despair. Lying on the floor was a dead Hiruzen with a stab wound right under his heart and a similar seal on his chest to the one that holds Kurama. Everyone looked at the young shinobi with sympathy, knowing how close the two were.

Suddenly, an extremely dark feeling of death washed over the area and everyone looked at Naruto, who was shaking with rage while flaring his EMS. "I'll destroy them all...I will eradicate every last one of them!" He screamed as he began to walk towards the nearest enemy chakra signatures and as a black aura enveloped his body.

Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Calm down, Naruto. Rushing in without a clear head will get you kill-" Jiraiya was interrupted by Naruto who have him the most hateful glare he had ever seen.

"Stay out of my way, or I'll destroy you too." Naruto stated as if he was talking about the weather, then he vanished.

Jiraiya stood there with sadness and thought before following his grandson 'The Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred caught him. Hopefully...he can free himself.'

-At The Village Gates-

Naruto stood at the gates with Tensa Zangetsu in his hand, waiting for the last battalion of the Oto-Suna army to show up. Orochimaru was most likely using them as a diversion for his escape.

That doesn't matter to the Uchiha though. They are still going to die.

For Hiruzen-jiji.

As the large group of shinobi arrived, their leader started laughing. "Is Konoha really this desperate? To send only a single teenager to face us, and one that looks like he's on the verge of death no less." He stated with a smirk.

Naruto glared darkly at the group and raised his blade. "It doesn't matter what I look like. The fact still remains that you lot are nothing more than walking corpses. Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!" He called out while swinging the sword down, sending a massive wave of black energy that killed everyone in the middle of the group.

"H-H-Holy shit!" One of the soldiers yelled as Naruto put his blade away.

He flared both of his eyes and yelled "Susano'o!", causing a black ethereal knight to cover his body with two chakra swords in it's hands. Naruto dashed forward and used his technique to slice through the enemies like butter. He dismissed the defense and clasped his hands together while yelling "Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu!"

Several dark trees sprouted from the ground and started to fire sharp branches into the group of ninja. Naruto preformed a single hand seal and muttered "Expand.", causing the branches that where impaled into the various shinobi to sprout more spikes from their flesh, killing the enemies instantly. Following that, there was still a small group of trembling Oto-Nin.

"H-H-He's a demon!" One of them shouted fearfully, causing Naruto to chuckle darkly.

"You're right...I'm a demon to those that harm my loved ones. And you just so happened to kill one of my most beloved people." He coldly stated while slamming his left palm on the dirt. "Wood Style: Great Crushing Tree Jutsu!" He called out, causing several massive branches to sprout from the ground and wrap around the surviving enemies, crushing them with enough force to drain them of their blood.

"Hiruzen-jiji...a part of your revenge is complete...just wait a little longer and I'll have that snake bastard's head on a silver platter..." Naruto muttered with a small smile as the blood rained down upon him.

Several minutes later, the other shinobi would come onto the scene and gasp with horror at the gruesome sight of the battlefield. Of course, Jiraiya couldn't tell what was scarier. The fact that Naruto is capable of committing this heinous act, or the fact that he is lying down in a pool of his enemies' blood with a satisfied smile on his face.

With this, the Invasion of Konoha came to an end.

-end-

Ending: Niji by Shinku Horou

So that was the Invasion Arc!

How was the battles? Any positive commentary would be nice. It helps when I am told what I'm doing wrong and where I could improve along with all of your ideas.

Naruto has fallen to the Curse of Hatred! Will he be stuck in this endless cycle of revenge? Or will something help him break free?

Continue reading to find out!

Follow, Favorite, and Review!


	6. Akatsuki!

A/N: Welcome to a new chapter of Naruto Uchiha-Senju!

Last chapter, the battle ended between Konoha and their Oto-Suna enemies in Konoha's favor...but at a cost.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed in battle, causing Naruto to fall into the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred. How will his psychological change affect the way this story will go? Read on to find out!

In this chapter, Naruto will speak with Sasuke about his heritage and will begin the quest to find Tsunade. Will the newly revealed fact that Naruto is an Uchiha dive Sasuke off the path of revenge?

How will Naruto react to seeing a certain snake?

By the way...Naruto isn't too OP yet, if you are getting that from his battle with his two Senju Ancestors. In this story, Impure World Resurrection brings back people at approximately half of their power in their prime. Even at that, Naruto was nearly killed by Hashirama.

In time, Naruto will be able to stand up to the likes of Hashirama and Madara in their primes. Hell, very later on he will be able to stand up to the Sage Of The Six Paths. But that isn't for quite some time.

But Naruto still has one trump card that I will reveal during the Three Year Training Arc...

Opening: Alumina by Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Five days later-

Naruto woke up in the hospital with a grimace. Although he was very sore, he felt that he was fully healed. He stood up in his hospital gown and left into the bathroom and took off all of his bandages. Looking in the mirror, he now noticed he sported an x-shaped scar on his left cheek (Picture Himura Kenshin's scar).

Naruto walked back into the room and unsealed his typical armor from a storage seal on his palm and winced as he noticed a large portion of the outfit was destroyed during his battle with Hashirama, but then he smirked.

-One Hour later-

Naruto approached the Uchiha Clan Compund while wearing a black high-colored short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back as well as black shinobi pants taped into black shinobi sandals. He found himself wearing an emotionless look upon his face ever since he woke up in the Hospital. He just couldn't bring himself to smile while his heart was consumed with hatred for Orochimaru.

He walked up to the door of Sasuke's house and knocked. His cousin answered the door with a scowl. "You have some explaining to do...Naruto." He stated while allowing him in.

They made it into the living room and sat in two chairs that were facing each other. "So...you are an Uchiha and from what was described at the area you passed out in during the battle...you also are a Senju. Care to explain?" Sasuke demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto leaned back and shut his eyes. "At the Land of Waves, when I fell over the bridge, a subordinate of my grandfather's found me floating down a river and brought me to him. My grandfather on my mother's side was Madara Uchiha, who prolonged his life with methods I will not talk about. After he explained our relation to me, he cast a Fuinjutsu barrier that caused three years to pass within it while it was only seconds on the outside. Within those three years, he trained me in everything he possibly could. Within two months, I awakened three tomoes in my Sharingan as well as the Mangekyo. He gave me his original eyes and I awakened the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Once the three years were over, the barrier fell and Madara-jiji finally succumbed to age." He explained monotonously.

Sasuke's eyes were widened in shock. His best friend was the direct descendant of the strongest Uchiha to have ever lived. Not only that, but he stayed alive long enough to train him! "Three more things...What is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, what is your relationship to the Senju, and...will you help me avenge out family?" Sasuke asked quietly, still in shock.

"You already know what the Mangekyo Sharingan is, after all, your brother has those eyes. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is the next evolution. You gain it after you awaken the normal Mangekyo by implanting the eyes of a very close Uchiha relative into yourself. It eliminates the curse of the Mangekyo, which is blindness after overusing it. It is called Eternal because the EMS doesn't have a blindness side effect, making your sight eternal. My great-grandfather on my father's side was Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. Coming down to logical conclusions, I figured out that Tsunade of The Sannin was my father's mother. Later on, Hiruzen-jiji confirmed that it was true and Jiraiya is my grandfather." Naruto stated, and then shook his head.

"I will not help you kill Itachi. That is your battle, not mine. Besides, did he say anything to you before he left on that night?" Naruto asked his cousin, who nodded.

"Yes, he basically told me to dedicate my life to hating him and to growing strong enough to fight him. He then said to come before him once I gain the same eyes as him, then he flashed his Mangekyo and I passed out." Sasuke answered with a frown.

Naruto nodded and leaned forward. "One thing...if he murdered our clan, why would you want to listen to a single word that he says? Better yet, why would he leave only you alive while telling you to become strong enough to possibly kill him when anybody else would just kill you before you became a threat? And why would he test himself against the clan when he could've gone for the ANBU or Hokage? My advice to you is that you should find out the real reason he murdered the clan. I seriously doubt he would destroy it on a whim, and then basically tell you to come for him once you are strong enough to end him. Something fishy is going on behind the curtains and I think you would be better off if you trained to beat the answers out of him. If you don't like what you hear, kill him." He stated.

Sasuke looked down in complete shock at his cousin's words and spoke up. "Now that you put the situation like that...you are right. Something is amiss, and I will beat the answers out of him...and kill him if he truly was merely testing his skills."

Naruto stood up and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "I know better than anyone else about wanting vengeance. After all, I swore to kill Orochimaru for what he did to Hiruzen-jiji. But you need all of the facts before you rush off to get your retribution.

With that, he walked out.

-Three days later-

Naruto heard knocking at his apartment door and opened the door to see a serious-looking Jiraiya. "Naruto, pack for about a month. We are going to find your grandmother, she has been selected to be the Fifth Hokage. Meet me at the north gate." He ordered. Naruto nodded and began to pack.

-15 minutes later-

Naruto approached the north gate while wearing his typical battle armor and the attire he normally wore underneath. Jiraiya noticed he didn't have a pack on and asked "Where's your supplies?"

"I have them stored within a seal on my right palm. Shall we leave?" He replied monotonously as they began to walk off.

-Several hours later-

The duo were walking on a road towards Tanzaku Town, a place with plenty of gambling halls that Tsunade and her apprentice were guaranteed to be visiting according to one of Jiraiya's informants.

The toad sage turned towards his grandson and said "You already mastered the Rasengan and you can't learn the Toad Arts...so what do you want me to teach you?"

Naruto shifted his eyes towards Jiraiya. "I am fairly sure you have the scroll detailing the Hiraishin on you. I already have sufficient Fuinjutsu knowledge from Madara, so if you can give me the scroll I'll begin teaching myself." He replied.

Jiraiya looked shocked and then smiled while pulling out a crimson and golden scroll from within his robes and handed them to Naruto. "I'm shocked to think that you'd make the right guess about it's location. If anything, I thought that you'd think that it was held within the Hokage's tower. Anyhow, the golden one is the Hiraishin and the crimson one is the secret to your mother's chakra chains." He spoke.

Naruto took them with an extremely small smile and thought 'From what she told me, Karin-chan is capable of using the chains. This will help her out when we meet once more.'

-Later on that night-

Jiraiya and Naruto decided to stop at a hotel in a town about five miles away from Tanzaku Town. While the perverted sage went to chase down a woman that winked at him on the way to the building, Naruto meditated inside their room. "Ero-sennin...partaking in acts of debauchery while we have more important things to do..." Naruto muttered in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door loudly and Naruto opened it to reveal two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

One of the men looked like an older version of Sasuke without the spikiness in his hair, while the other looked like a hybrid between a shark and a man. He had a gigantic sword on his back that was bandaged up.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki...to what do I owe the honor? Perhaps you are here to fulfill Pain's will...or to be more correct...'Tobi'...am I correct?" Naruto taunted the two shocked nuke-nin.

'How does he have such information on us? He isn't to be underestimated...' Itachi thought frantically.

"Well as shocked as we are that you are aware of such deep secrets of Akatsuki...we are here to take the Nine-Tails from you. Surrender and I'll only chop off one leg. I promise." Kisame offered with a shark-like grin.

"No thank you. I have no desire to become a sacrifice to a madman's ambitions." Naruto refused as his eyes turned into the EMS, making both of their eyes widen, but for different reasons.

'I heard he was an Uchiha and a Senju...but to think he has the same eyes as Itachi...This will be fun!' Kisame thought with bloodlust as he began to draw his sword.

'That's the Eternal Mangekyo! How was he able to obtain it?! This boy is too dangerous...especially with that hatred I can see behind his eyes...' Itachi thought with eyes narrowed as they turned into his own Mangekyo.

Naruto leapt at the duo faster than they could track and planted his fist into Kisame's stomach, sending him flying through a wall and out into the nearby woods. The younger Uchiha quickly turned towards Itachi and they both quickly ran through the same hand seals. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" They both roared at the same time, spitting out massive orange fireballs that clashed in the middle of the hallway. Naruto created a Shadow Clone without any hand seals and it began to preform hand seals of it's own.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm Jutsu!" It screamed, causing a massive gale of wind to enhance Naruto's fireball, which sent Itachi flying towards the same area that his partner went.

Naruto Body-Flickered to where the duo were waiting and grinned in a bloodthirsty manner. "You two aren't going all out out of fear of accidentally killing me. Or at least that's the case with Kisame...I can sense another reason coming from you, Itachi. Why is that?" He asked while flaring his EMS.

Itachi glared as an orange ribcage appeared around his body and grew an arm that held a sword made of orange chakra. "That's none of your concern. Let's end this." He stated harshly.

Naruto chuckled as a complete Susano'o appeared around him. "Agreed." He muttered as several black magatama appeared between his construct's hands. He pointed his right finger at the wide-eyed Itachi and muttered "Yasaka Magatama."

The prayer beads sped towards his fellow Uchiha and exploded on impact. As the smoke cleared, Itachi was shown to be battered and on his knees while coughing up blood while Kisame was also battered slightly and panting with Samehada held defensively in front of him. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in the clearing with his Sharingan ablaze.

"Itachi! I will have my answers! Why did you really massacre our clan?!" He shouted.

Itachi shakily stood up with a bloody grin. "Foolish...little brother. I told you before that I needed to test my abilities."

Sasuke got angry and shouted "Bullshit! If you really needed to test your abilities, you would've attacked the ANBU HQ or the Hokage himself! What's the real reason?!"

His older brother stayed silent for a few seconds and muttered "Kisame...we need to retreat, I can sense that Jiraiya is about to arrive and we can't deal with him and Naruto-kun at the same time."

The shark-man nodded and they both vanished in a Body Flicker that left no trace of their presence behind as Naruto and Sasuke deactivated their Dojutsu.

Seconds later, Jiraiya and Might Gai arrived on the scene. "What happened Naruto?" The sage asked.

Naruto pointed towards the ruined area of land that was destroyed by his Yasaka Magatama. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki payed me a visit. I didn't respond to well and we had a short little dance. Sasuke arrived just as they left." He answered.

"Those two attacked several of our ninja while trying to get information on your whereabouts. Kakashi has been hospitalized after getting hit by a Tsukuyomi." Gai informed the duo.

"Impressive...he managed to withstand a full-fledged Tsukuyomi without having his mind broken." Naruto praised his teacher.

"Thanks for the info guys, but Naruto and I need to get some sleep because tomorrow we will head out to Tanzaku Town." Jiraiya stated as the other two leaf-nin waved and vanished in a blur.

-Next Day, Tanzaku Town-

As they arrived in town, they heard a massive explosion that shook the ground, causing the nearby citizens to flee in panic.

"Smells like booze, medicine, and...snakes! I think I found Tsunade's scent...and HIS as well..." Naruto muttered to his grandfather angrily.

"Then we need to be quick about it!" Jiraiya shouted as they began running off towards the source of the explosion.

As they arrived, the only thing left of the area was a pile of rubble from the castle that used to be there and the faded scents of the remaining two Sannin and their students.

"Shit...we were too late!" Naruto growled in anger as he kicked a large rock and sent it through another wall that still stood.

"Well then, there's no point in getting too angry over it. We will just have to start looking for information around here." Jiraiya explained as he laid a hand upon his grandson's shoulder.

Naruto nodded after calming himself down and replied "I agree. There are plenty of places around here that she could be spending her time and money at."

The two turned around and began to explore well into the night before they decided to stop at a bar.

"Well kid, let's get something to eat while we look for info here." Jiraiya said as they walked in. They looked to their right and saw a woman with short black hair and a black kimono holding a pig and an older woman with long blonde hair tied into two ponytails that was chugging a bottle of Sake.

"Tsunade?!" Jiraiya shouted in surprise.

The woman turned around and widened her eyes at the two visitors. "Jiraiya?!" Tsunade yelled with equal shock.

-End-

Ending: Niji by Shinku Horou

So that was part 1/2 of the Search For Tsunade Arc.

What do you think?

Next chapter will be a confrontation between grandmother and grandson as well as a four-way deadlock!

Will the odds be in the Konoha group's favor? Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	7. I Am The Fifth Hokage!

A/N: Another update for you guys!

This chapter will deal with the meeting between Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune as well as the Sannin Showdown...plus Naruto.

The Snake Summons in my story are not evil like canon portays them to be sometimes. In reality, they hate Orochimaru and are only obeying him because they would lose too many members if they tried to kill him.

Before anybody complains, there is a scene in here where Naruto explains that he loves the village and that his dream is to be the Hokage. He is still affected by the Curse of Hatred. But from what I can interpret about the curse in canon is that it is basically an extreme vendetta where the afflicted Uchiha holds a great hatred for something that took away someone or something they loved.

Remember Sasuke after he found out about the truth of Itachi? He greatly loved his brother after that, but he absolutely hated the root causes of his death, which in his mind was Konoha and the Elders.

Naruto still loves the village and it's people along with the few precious people he has, even though his anger overrides his mind when he talks to them sometimes. And he still cares about Karin too.

He just holds an extreme hatred and vendetta for Orochimaru because he killed Hiruzen. Some thing's he will do to complete his vengeance will not make any sense at first, but be patient.

How will the battle turn out with Naruto thrown into the equation?

How will Naruto react to Tsunade's ruthless slandering of her own father and son's dreams?

Read on to find out!

Opening: Alumina by Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Last time-

"Well kid, let's get something to eat while we look for info here." Jiraiya said as they walked in. They looked to their right and saw a woman with short black hair and a black kimono holding a pig and an older woman with long blonde hair tied into two ponytails that was chugging a bottle of sake.

"Tsunade?!" Jiraiya shouted in surprise.

The woman turned around and widened her eyes at the two visitors. "Jiraiya?!" Tsunade yelled with equal shock.

-Now-

"What the heck are you doing here?" Tsunade asked the duo in a slight slur as they walked towards their booth.

As they sat down, she took another swig of sake and muttered "Been swing a lot of familiar faces today."

Jiraiya gained a serious look. "Orochimaru, right? So what did he want?" He asked.

She looked down. "Nothing really...just wanted to say hi, I guess." Tsunade replied evasively. "So what do you want from me?" She added while looking back up.

"I'll just come out and say it. The village requests that you come back and accept the title of Fifth Hokage." Jiraiya stated with a serious tone, causing the two women to gasp in shock.

"Did you hear about the Third Hokage?" The sage asked his former teammate.

She nodded and replied "Orochimaru's doing, wasn't it? I heard it straight from the snake's mouth." She took notice that the Madara-lookalike next to Jiraiya clenched his fists and had a look of extreme anger in his eyes. "Jiraiya, who is this brat?" Tsunade asked.

"This is Naruto Uchiha-Senju...our grandchild." The man replied.

The women gasped in shock once more. "He...is our grandson?! How come I never knew of Minato having a kid? And how in the fuck is he an Uchiha?!" Tsunade asked loudly.

"Grandmother...Kushina Uzumaki was my mother and she was the daughter of Madara Uchiha. Ironic, isn't it? Two of the greatest shinobi in history, who were each other's enemies, had descendants that fell in love and produced me." Naruto stated with faint amusement.

"And from what I can recall, you were traveling around the world about for about a year when Naruto was born. You heard that the Nine Tails killed many people including Minato and Kushina, then you stayed away without even being willing to listen to me when I tried to tell you about Naruto here." Jiraiya added.

He suddenly lost the cheerful look he had and asked "So...will you accept it?"

After a few minutes of silence, Tsunade spoke up with bitterness "No thanks. To be Hokage...to throw your life away for the village as if it was money just like our sochi did...is a fool's errand."

Naruto widened his eyes with anger and clenched his fists tighter as his grandmother began to rant.

"They say my tou-san and oji-san wanted to put an end to the hostilities between villages, yet they both died in vain for the village while pursuing their dreams." She continued on.

"You've changed, Tsunade. To think that you would actually speak such thoughts..." Jiraiya spoke out with disappointment.

"Humph. I am in my fifties, you know...time changes people. Same thing with Sarutobi-sensei. If a teetering geezer tries to act youthful, it's obvious they will croak. The title of Hokage is a joke...only a fool would take it." Tsunade replied with a sneer.

Suddenly, an extremely dark aura pressed down on the entire building and the adults looked over to see Naruto's hair shadowing his eyes. He jumped up and a spear of wood extended from his hand and he dashed forward with the intent to kill the female Sannin. Jiraiya was quick enough to grab him, luckily.

"What was that for, Naruto-chan?" Tsunade asked, genuinely confused and somewhat hurt.

"Never...ever...call me that. You have disrespected the dreams of my forefathers and my tou-san...you have disrespected Hiruzen-jiji's sacrifice. I will never see you as my grandmother as long as you act like this. I want to kill you so bad right now, it is taking all of my restraint to refrain from driving this spike into your throat." Naruto spoke with such a dark voice it sent shivers down the entire group's spine.

"That's enough Naruto...calm down..." Jiraiya tried to tell him, but Naruto glared at him with his EMS activated and glowing.

"Interfere and I will kill you." He ordered his grandfather, who leaked a few tears at his harsh words.

'Naruto...this Curse of Hatred you have...it won't leave you until you have Orochimaru's head on a silver platter...will it?' Jiraiya thought sadly.

Tsunade snatched Naruto by the collar and snarled. "It's one thing to disrespect and threaten me...but it's another thing to do that to someone who hasn't done anything to you. I'm taking you outside and I'm gonna teach you a lesson you snot-nosed little shit!" She hollered at the teenager.

He coldly looked at her and replied "Let's take this to the large clearing outside of town. I'd hate to destroy the place accidentally."

With that, the group walked out after paying the bill and the other customers sighed in relief.

-Clearing-

Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonton the pig looked on at Naruto and Tsunade, who were staring each other down. "Jiraiya-sama, you should stop this fight before Naruto gets hurt!" Shizune pleaded with the white-haired man.

"Naruto is not the one I'm worried about...did you know that Orochimaru used Impure World Resurrection to bring back the first two Hokage?" Jiraiya asked the girl, who stared at him in shock and shook her head. "Well that jutsu brings back people at half of their strength during their prime. Naruto took on and defeated both of the Hokage at the Valley of The End. From what Konoha's reports say, their battle pretty much redrew the maps in that area. Hell, it isn't even a valley anymore. It's going to be a giant lake in about a month, since the water reservoir from behind what used to be the two statues of Hashirama and Madara is filling up the giant hole that used to be the Valley." He explained.

"One last chance, brat. Apologize." Tsunade ordered with a superior tone.

Naruto activated his EMS once more and replied snidely "I don't obey old wenches like you. Prove your worth to me, and I may apologize."

She dashed towards Naruto and slammed her fist into the ground as he jumped backwards, causing a gigantic crater to form in the area.

Naruto landed on the ground and clasped his hands together and roared "Wood Style: Nativity of a World of Trees!" Large branches sprouted from the ground and rushed towards the surprised older Senju. He began to run across a branch that stretched above the others and jumped off towards Tsunade while preforming a single hand seal. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul Jutsu!" He called out while spitting several dragon-shaped fireballs that sped towards the woman.

Thinking quickly, Tsunade ran though several hand seals and slammed her hands on the ground while yelling "Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu!" A sphere of rock encased her just as the attack hit both the dome and the Wood Style Jutsu, making the area go up in flames.

Naruto stepped forward and stopped a few feet away from the dome as it collapsed to reveal a panting Tsunade. "Maybe you should take a nap and try again later after you have removed the rust from your skills?" Naruto suggested tauntingly as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me brat...why are you so angry about what I said? What made it so personal?" She asked in between pants.

He looked down with a slight chuckle and replied "Because All of the Hokage have lived, fought, and died for our village. I am proud to be a member of the family that is Konoha because of the actions of men and women like those four people. Because I love the village and it's inhabitants...I have decided long ago..." He suddenly looked at her with such intensity in his Sharingan, she flinched. "To be Hokage...is my dream!" He finished with determination.

She gasped loudly with wide eyes at his words and began to see two images of her late fiancé and little brother standing on both sides of Naruto. "Dan...Nawaki..." She whispered with shock.

Naruto took her distraction as an opportunity to strike. As he dashed forward, something he didn't expect happened. Tsunade blurred forward and hugged him tightly.

"I see now...their will lives on in you. One last time...one last time will I entrust my faith to someone. I'll come back with you guys." She muttered softly.

Naruto's Sharingan deactivated and he tentatively returned the hug. "I will give you one chance...show me that you really want to be a grandmother...but for now, we have important things to discuss." He said as he separated himself from the embrace. "What did Orochimaru want when he talked to you?" He questioned while putting up a silencing barrier around the clearing.

"When we met, he showed up along with his subordinate Kabuto. He wanted me to heal his arms, since Sarutobi-sensei did something to them that made them useless. In return, he said he would bring back my late Fiancé Dan and my little brother, Nawaki. He expects me to meet him here in a week with an answer." She replied.

Naruto smirked and said "Kabuto won't do any real damage to us."

Jiraiya quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"He is my spy within Orochimaru's ranks. He is the snake's right-hand man and completely loyal to me at a near-fanatical level." Naruto answered, making the group gale at him.

"How did you get him to spy for you?" Shizune asked.

"One of my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan's jutsu is Kotoamatsukami. When I use it on someone, they become completely loyal to me. Their loyalty is at a point to where they'd do literally anything I order them to do, even if the order was to kill themselves. I can even communicate telepathically with those whom I've enslaved. There is only a few catches to such a powerful genjutsu. One drawback is that I can't use it on the same person twice. Another is that I can only give someone one order with it. I found a loophole around it by ordering them to obey me though. There is also the fact that I have to be within a certain distance of the victim and I need eye contact. Finally, I can't order someone to do something physically impossible. For example, someone is laying on the ground with an untreatable mortal wound. I cannot order him to not die. The most I could do regarding that would be if there was a perfectly healthy individual and I order him or her to live. That would increase their reaction time and several other reactionary skills. Basically, it heightens their survival instincts to a near superhuman level." Naruto explained.

"Well then, we'll need to prepare for the inevitable encounter over this coming week, so lets head back." Tsunade ordered and the group began walking towards the town.

-Later that night-

Naruto sat down on the roof of the hotel while reaching out to Kabuto with telepathy. "Kabuto, as soon as you can, come to my location." He spoke within his mind.

Several minutes later, Kabuto appeared to his right while kneeling submissively. "What do you need of me, Naruto-sama?" The bespectacled teen asked.

"Continue to act as normal, even in battle...but try to avoid lethal strikes towards my companions. You are dismissed." Naruto ordered as his loyal pet nodded and vanished in a blur.

'Soon, you overgrown garden snake...soon...' Naruto thought with a hateful grin.

-One Week Later-

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade,

and Shizune stood in the large clearing that was deemed the meeting place by the snake Sannin.

"What's your answer...Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked with a twisted smirk.

"I'll heal your arms...but in return, leave Konoha alone." She replied as her hands began to glow blue.

"Ku ku ku...very well." He replied while shakily extending his arms towards his former teammate.

Suddenly, a kunai landed between them, making Tsunade jump back. Kabuto dashed out of the nearby tree line and landed next to his 'master'. "Orochimaru-sama, that chakra wasn't meant to heal you! She was trying to kill you!" He shouted.

"Ku ku ku...looks like we'll have to force you to heal me..." The snake Sannin chuckled evilly.

"Like I'd let you!" Tsunade hollered while throwing her green jacket to the side and leaping into the air with her right leg raised. Her two enemies were barely able to dodge her axe-kick, which upon hitting the ground instantly turned the area to rubble.

"That probably wouldn't be pleasant to be hit by." Kabuto said with an arrogant smirk. 'Come on, Naruto-sama. It's time.' He thought.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared in between the two factions and cleared to reveal an armored Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonton. "Hn. Look at what we have here...a wounded Sannin and his own personal cocksucker." Naruto spoke out tauntingly with a smirk.

"Ku ku ku...hello Naruto-kun. Did you enjoy your gift I gave you in the Forest of Death?" Orochimaru asked with a gleam in is eyes at the sight of the Uchiha-Senju.

"I will not deny that it is useful, but we didn't come here to exchange meaningless banter." He replied while activating his Sharingan.

Kabuto's hands glowed blue with a buzzing sound as he dashed towards Tsunade. "Might as well take out one Sannin!" He yelled. The bespectacled man leapt over the group and slit his wrists, spraying blood all over the slug Sannin.

She immediately froze up in fear and Kabuto went to attack her once more, but Naruto blurred in front of her and landed a spinning back-fist on his secret subordinate, sending him flying away. "Damn it Tsunade-baachan...snap the hell out of it!" Naruto shouted at her, but she was still shaking in fear while clutching her necklace.

"It's no use Naruto, she has an extreme case of Hemophobia!" Shizune informed him.

Naruto looked back towards Kabuto with a 'tsk.' "The woman who can heal any wound...the inspiration to Kunoichi everywhere...pathetic. One would think that you'd have some pride in yourself instead of whimpering like a coward. The Tsunade I have come to know wouldn't take this shit from anyone." He spoke coldly, unaware that Tsunade's shaking is slowly stopping.

"I'll finish you quickly...I cannot use this technique more than a five times...but it will be enough." Naruto spoke ominously to Labuto while pulling out a Tri-pronged kunai with seals etched into the handle from his pouch. Acting quickly, he tossed it towards his spy and preformed a hand seal. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out, turning the single kunai into four. As the first kunai reached it's target, Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, grabbed the weapon, and sliced Kabuto from his left shoulder to his right hip and kicked him further away. With each of the remaining kunai, he added another slice. But on the final one, Naruto kicked Kabuto into the air and blurred upwards, appearing behind him and formed a Rasengan. Upon slamming the Jutsu into the Konoha traitor's back, Naruto roared "Hiraishin: Spiraling Flash Step Barrage Sequence: Type One!"

As Kabuto was sent crashing into the ground screaming, all three Sannin sweatdropped at the attack's name. 'He definitely got Minato's habit of giving his new techniques ridiculous names.' They thought in unison.

Naruto landed on the ground panting while taking a Soldier Pill. 'Hiraishin takes too much out of me and I'm far from mastering it to tou-san's level...I'll have to work on that. I haven't even started the Adamantine Sealing Chains yet...' He thought. He looked over his shoulder to see that Tsunade was still shaking. "Baa-chan! Quit your damn shaking already! Prove to us that you are the most powerful woman in the world! Prove it to Dan-san and Nawaki-ojisan!" He yelled, hoping to motivate her.

Her hair shadowed her eyes and she stood up, her shaking stopped. "You are right, Naruto-chan. Nawaki and Dan wouldn't be proud to see me as I am. But starting now..." She looked up at Orochimaru with determination and fire behind her eyes. "I am the Fifth Hokage!" She roared while biting her thumb.

'Heh, it looks like it's gonna be a Sannin showdown!' Jiraiya thought with a grin as he bit his own thumb.

Upon seeing his former teammates preform the action, Orochimaru looked to Kabuto and screamed "Get over here! We're calling upon Manda!" Kabuto shakily got up and ran towards the man, lifted up his right sleeve and ran some of his blood over a tattoo on Orochimaru's arm.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kabuto yelled after going though several hand seals, causing three massive puffs of smoke to appear in the clearing.

Naruto turned to Shizune and Tonton. "Get out of here. This is about to become extremely destructive and you don't need to get caught up in it." He ordered, making her jump away to a safe distance.

The three pillars of smoke disappeared to reveal a giant toad who was wearing a blue jacket, smoking a pipe, and had a giant scar going down his eye. He also had a sword strapped behind his waist and Jiraiya on his head. There was also a giant slug with a blue stripe running down it's back and Tsunade standing on top of her head. Finally, Kabuto and Orochimaru were standing on the head of a giant purple and black snake with yellow slitted eyes.

"Orochimaru...what's the meaning of this? You want me to fight those two?" Manda, the Snake Boss Summon asked.

"Of course, I figured you would like to get some exercise." The Sannin replied with a smirk.

"If I weren't so sure that you'd take most of my clan with you, I'd kill you right now! But for now, I'll play nice." The snake snarled.

"Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me?" Gamabunta, the Toad Boss yelled at the white-haired man.

"Gamabunta, we're fighting Orochimaru and Manda. Tsunade, Katsuyu, and I could use your help." Jiraiya pleaded.

Gamabunta sighed and replied "Very well...I always wanted a snakeskin wallet anyways. You owe me a shitload of sake for this, by the way!"

"Tsunade-sama, what do you need of me?" Katsuyu, the Slug boss softly inquired.

"Katsuyu, Jiraiya and I are about to fight Orochimaru. Can you help?" She asked.

The massive slug nodded her head and responded "Of course."

Naruto began to walk forward into the deadlock with a gleeful smile. "How about I shift the odds even further into our favor?" He asked, making everyone turn to him. Naruto clapped his hands together and yelled "Wood Style: Several Thousand Hands!" A enormous wooden statue shot out of the ground beneath his feet with several thousand arms lined up in a circular pattern behind it. At full height, it was slightly taller than the other summons.

"Holy...shit. That's tou-san's strongest Jutsu!" Tsunade yelled in shock.

From on top of the statue, Naruto shook his head. "Wrong. This is a severely weakened version of True Several Thousand Hands. I'm not strong enough to preform that technique yet. But this version is still enough to defeat even the Nine-Tails. Why don't you four sit back and let me deal with this?" He asked.

Gamabunta turned to Jiraiya and laughed "This brat thinks he's good enough to take on Orochimaru and Manda by himself?"

"Don't underestimate him. Naruto is strong enough to deal with this." Jiraiya warned. With that the three summons stood back and watched.

Suddenly, the statue sprinted forward and the hands clenched into fists. Naruto clasped his hands together again and roared "Wood Style: Top Transformed Buddha!" The fists shot out towards the snake and it's summoners before they could react, causing a massive amount of explosions.

Once the smoke cleared, the wooden statue crumbled and Naruto sauntered over towards the battered trio.

"Orochimaru...do not...summon me...for a year!" Manda angrily shouted in between pained pants as disappeared back to the Snake realm.

Orochimaru and Kabuto shakily stood up and the Sannin grinned. "If you were by yourself and I had my arms, this would've turned out differently. But I'm afraid I'll have to retreat for now. Don't think you can hide your growing darkness from me, though. You will see me again soon...ku ku ku." He chuckled evilly as he and Kabuto sunk into the ground.

"Our reckoning will come, Orochimaru. Count on it..." Naruto muttered angrily while turning towards his comrades.

Jiraiya started to laugh jovially and hollered "I told you he could do it!"

"Damn...brat, if there comes a time you can actually sign the contract, summon me. We'll have some good sake together!" Gamabunta shouted before vanishing in a puff of smoke

Katsuyu turned her head towards Tsunade and said "That was certainly interesting. Perhaps he might sign our contract. Farewell, Tsunade-sama." With that, she returned to her own lands.

The group walked up to Naruto, who began to sweat and pant. "What's wrong, Naruto-chan?" Tsunade asked in concern, preparing to activate her medical ninjutsu.

"Nothing, Baa-chan. Using the Hiraishin on top of the Rasengan and those two Wood Style Jutsu have really depleted my chakra reserves. A full night of sleep will fix things." Naruto replied while looking at her.

"Alright, then we'll leave for Konoha tomorrow morning." Jiraiya stated as they made their way back to their hotel.

-Konoha, one week later-

Naruto walked towards the Hokage's Office with a scowl on his face. He looked around and saw all of the civilians waving and greeting him kindly. 'Maggots...after they found out my Uchiha-Senju heritage, they've started to act like they never beaten, starved, or ignored me.' Naruto thought angrily.

Two days after Naruto and Jiraiya came back with Tsunade and Shizune, the Slug Sannin was inaugurated as the Fifth Hokage. Naruto noticed that his dark thoughts and emotions have been growing at a steady pace while in the village. He even started to act coldly towards Team Seven, even when they didn't deserve it.

Once he discovered that Naruto had an affinity towards lightning from an overheard conversation, Kakashi decided to teach Naruto the Chidori. Since Naruto talked to Sasuke about Itachi, the silver-haired Jonin noticed that Sasuke began to become much friendlier and less vengeful. Unfortunately, it seems that the roles were reversed between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is the hateful and cold member of the team while Sasuke became the glue that bound Team Seven together. Kakashi taught Naruto the Chidori in hopes that he would use it to protect his friends...but for some reason, he feels as though something bad is about to happen...

Naruto entered the office to see Shikamaru and Sasuke standing in front of the two judges from the Chunin Exam Finals as well as Tsunade. He took his place next to Sasuke and waited for his grandmother to talk.

"Shikamaru Nara...for an excellent display of tactics and the restraint to know when you have lost, you are hereby promoted to Chunin." Tsunade spoke as she tossed a light green flak jacket to the boy, who muttered 'Troublesome' as he put it on.

"Sasuke Uchiha...for your combat skills and great tactical mind, I hereby promote you to Chunin." Tsunade formally spoke while tossing him a Chunin vest, which he put on with a smirk.

"Naruto Uchiha-Senju...for your outstanding display of skill unseen from ninja of your age in the history of this village as well as your many actions during the invasion that are partially responsible for our victory, I hereby promote you to Jonin." Tsunade announced with an extremely proud smile while tossing him a dark green flak jacket, which he merely held on to with an extremely small smile.

The three older shinobi stood up and the Hokage said "Congratulations to you three! May the Will of Fire continue to burn brightly in you three!"

With that, the three newly promoted shinobi left.

-Later that night-

As Naruto entered his apartment, he suddenly stiffened slightly as he sensed something. "So...it's almost time..." He muttered before taking off his armor and going to bed.

-Balcony across the street overlooking the apartment-

"So...that fuckers the target?" A rough, yet feminine voice asked. She hand her foot resting on the ledge and wore a brown tunic with black pants like her comrades. She had bright red hair and brown eyes along with a black skullcap.

"So it seems. Naruto Uchiha-Senju..." Another deeper voice answered while chewing on some chips. This man was obese and had an orange Mohawk.

"Can you stop stuffing your fucking face for one goddamn minute, fatass?" The woman sneered.

"Tayuya, that language is unbecoming of a lady." The man scolded.

"Shut the fuck up, Jirobo!" Tayuya shouted.

"All of you shut up. Kidomaru and I have talked it over and we'll strike tomorrow night." Another man stated. He had neck-length silver hair and purple lipstick. He appeared to have a second head that looked identical to him on the back of his neck.

"Naruto Uchiha-Senju...Orochimaru-sama will have you, whether you come willingly or not." Another man spoke up. He had black hair and tanned skin along with four arms.

The Sound Ninja Four are assembled!

-End-

Ending: Niji by Shinku Horou

That's the end of the Search for Tsunade Arc and it will the beginning of the short Naruto Retrieval Arc!

Before anybody bitches about Naruto becoming a Jonin, Kakashi was thirteen when he became a Jonin and he wasn't anywhere near Naruto's level. Hell, Naruto could kick his ass now if he wanted to. Besides, Naruto became Hokage without being a Chunin or Jonin. What's there to say that he can't be a Jonin without being a Chunin first?

Yes, I gave Naruto Chidori. There are rarely any stories where Naruto learns it. He will still mostly use Rasengan, but he will use the different variations of Chidori somewhat frequently or whenever he needs to cut things.

Rasengan: Grinding/Crushing

Chidori: Slicing/Stabbing

Sasuke will use it more than him though.

Sorry for the short Naruto vs Orochimaru and Kabuto fight...but the true battle between Naruto and the object of his vengeance will be epic, I promise you. I will not do that shit in canon where Sasuke waited until Orochimaru was pretty much bedridden to kill him. That wouldn't be my Naruto. My Naruto likes the thrill of battle. Therefore, he would only really attack Orochimaru when he is capable of fighting back.

Honestly, my original plan for the battle was to have Naruto summon Kurama and have a four-way summon battle...but I remembered Naruto doesn't have the key to the seal, therefore he can't release him. That and I wanted some anticipation to build up for the inevitable final confrontation...

Perhaps you can figure out why Naruto never signed a summoning contract now...

I will be pumping out chapters one after the other for this story until we reach Part 2, since it is so close. After this...I will have a surprise for fans of my Fairy Tail/Naruto crossovers.

Next Chapter: You'll have to die...just this once.

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	8. Walking Down a Lonely Path

A/N: Double Update!

I'll try to get up to chapter 10 by the end of the night, but there are no promises.

In this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke will have their first fight and our hero will be paid a visit by the Sound Four. What will be the result of this meeting? Read on to find out!

I will not cover Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji's battles, as they go the way of Canon.

Opening: Alumina by Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-The next day-

Naruto sauntered onto Team Seven's Training Ground with his usual scowl, wearing his leisure outfit without his Konoha headband (what he wears when he isn't wearing the armor, I described it a couple of chapters ago) and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were already there, but Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke quickly grew angry at the sight of his cousin and walked up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "I don't know what has gotten into you recently...but you need to quit being a complete asshole to everyone! This isn't you, Naruto!" He yelled at his bored kinsman.

Naruto became aggravated by Sasuke's yelling and gripped him by the wrist. "Let me go before I get really angry..." He ordered with a threatening tone.

Sasuke activated his two-tomoe Sharingan and snarled "You want to fight? I'll beat this nonsense out of you right now!"

Sakura became worried and walked up to the duo. "Guys...can you please not fight? Aren't we friends?" She tried to reason with them, but Naruto looked at her and activated his own Sharingan.

"Be silent. I wish to see how well Sasuke can dance. Interfere and you won't like the results." Naruto warned the scared girl.

The two Uchiha walked to opposite sides of the training field. "Naruto, aren't you going to put on your headband?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn. Why would I? You wouldn't even be able to scratch my forehead." He responded with a hand on his hip.

Sasuke shook his head. "No...wearing a Konoha headband during a fight amongst your comrades signifies that you see them as an equal!" He shouted.

Naruto began to snicker and it quickly grew into amused laughter. "You think I acknowledge you as my equal? How amusing. You are far beneath my level!" He shouted back.

Sasuke grew livid and began to dash towards his laughing cousin. "NAARRUUTTOOO!" He screamed.

Naruto met him halfway and yelled "SAASSUUKKKEE!"

They met and began a viscous taijutsu battle. Sasuke punched at Naruto twice and attempted to roundhouse kick him in the face, but he blocked the two punches and ducked underneath the kick. Naruto hit his cousin in the chin with an uppercut, sending him flying into the air.

Sasuke righted himself in midair and preformed a tiger handseal. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He roared, sending a massive ball of fire towards Naruto, who preformed a single hand seal of his own.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" He spat out a large wave of water that surrounded him and shielded him from the blast. Steam filled the area and Naruto dashed out of it and leapt into the sky and met the descending Sasuke. They both drew kunai and began to clash, sending sparks flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Sakura began to become even more scared as the battle became more and more vicious. 'I have to stop them! Although Sasuke-kun had become better...I can't even recognize Naruto anymore! I want my friend back!' She thought with extreme worry.

As the two ended their short clash, they skidded back to where they started the battle and put away their kunai. Naruto held out his right palm and formed a Rasengan. "Come Sasuke, allow me to show you how superior I am to you!" He yelled as he prepared to run at his cousin.

Sasuke went through a few hand seals and his left hand began to crackle with electricity. "I'll snap you out of this if it is the last thing I do!" He screamed back as the two began to run at each other with their deadly techniques extended.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! STOP IT!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards the middle of the coming clash in the hopes of stopping it.

'Sakura!' Sasuke thought in panic.

'Shit!' Naruto thought with annoyance and slight worry.

Suddenly, two hands gripped their wrists and tossed them into nearby boulders. Sasuke's Chidori pierced the stone up to his elbow, while the Rasengan obliterated another boulder.

Kakashi, who arrived in time to stop them, narrowed his eyes at his two students. 'Those two techniques...were they trying to kill each other?' He thought.

Jiraiya also arrived at the scene and grabbed Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll talk to this one. Your pink-haired student needs some comfort." He told Kakashi as the duo Body Flickered away.

-Elsewhere-

Naruto was tied to a tree with ninja wire as Jiraiya looked down at him with a disappointed expression. "What were you thinking? If that Rasengan hit him, Sasuke would've died?!" He asked his grandson.

"Tch. So what? He means nothing to me." Naruto coldly replied.

"Let me tell you something about the Uchiha Clan. They were a clan of love. Even more so than the Senju. The problem with that, is that the Uchiha had so much love that when they lost the subject of their love, they couldn't cope with the loss. They are afflicted with something known as the Curse of Hatred, and very few clansmen went through their lives without gaining it. The curse causes them to manifest a great hatred and thirst for vengeance towards whatever was the cause for their loss of love. The Sharingan is either awakened by the manifestation of the Curse of Hatred, through training, or though intense fights and near-death experiences." Jiraiya began to explain.

"Get to the point." Naruto ordered the man, who shook his head.

"Ever since Sarutobi-sensei's death, you awakened that curse. You've been steadily growing more and more hateful towards everyone around you. I just don't want you to lose yourself to hatred, kid." Jiraiya spoke in a parental tone while placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'll be happy...once I have my vengeance." Naruto spoke with his Sharingan flaring.

Jiraiya looked saddened as he cut the ninja wires apart. "Just think about what I've said, Naruto." He muttered as he vanished with a Body-Flicker.

Naruto sat for a few seconds and stood up. "Are you four going to come on out already?" He called out, causing the Sound Four to appear in front of him.

"You can think about what we have to say, Naruto Uchiha-Senju." Sakon, the two-headed member offered.

Naruto crossed his arms and replied "I'm listening."

"Come with us, Orochimaru-sama will grant you great power!" Kidomaru said.

"He will teach you jutsu beyond your wildest imaginations!" Tayuya said with a smirk.

"He even offers to let you sign the legendary Snake Summoning Contract as his apprentice." Jirobo said.

"And we also have curse marks. We have been instructed to advance you to Stage 2 after we leave the village. The second stage of the Curse Mark will make you nearly invincible! So what's it going to be?" Sakon asked.

Naruto looked down and thought 'Perfect. I'll learn all I can from the snake and kill him once his usefulness has run out.' Then, he looked up with a devilish smirk. "Tonight...tonight we shall leave for the Sound." He answered the grinning group.

"Very well. Orochimaru-sama placed us under your command while on this mission...Naruto-sama. We will meet you outside the main gates at midnight." The silver-headed man informed, then the group body-flickered away.

Naruto looked up into the clear blue sky with an unreadable expression. "So...it's time..." He muttered, before vanishing.

-Midnight-

Naruto walked along the main road near the gates while wearing his normal red battle armor without his headband. He stopped once he got to a bench where Sakura was waiting for him.

"Naruto...where are you going?" She asked uncertainly.

After a few seconds of an uncomfortable silence, Naruto muttered "Sakura...go home and go back to sleep."

She stood up and walked in front of him. "No...the way that you've been acting and how weird you're being right now...you're leaving the village, aren't you?! Why are you doing this? Sasuke and I are your friends! We'd help you do whatever you need to do!" She started to cry.

"...I am walking down a path that nobody can follow. I will avenge Hiruzen-jiji and nobody will stop me. Not even Kami." Naruto spoke as he walked past her.

"Please Naruto! I don't want to lose one of my closest friends! Let me get Sasuke, we'll go with you! Just don't leave us!" She pleaded.

He stopped and turned around. "Shut up. You're being a nuisance." He spoke coldly.

"I-If you leave, I'll scream!" She weakly threatened, but gasped as Naruto was suddenly in her face with his Sharingan activated.

"For what it's worth...thank you for being one of my only friends. Sharingan: Genjutsu." He gave her one last toothy grin as she passed out. He laid her on the bench and began to walk towards the gate while thinking 'I'm sorry Sakura...but this must be done.'

-Morning, Uchiha Compound-

Sasuke woke up to the sound of banging at his door. He groggily opened the door and muttered "What is it, Shikamaru?"

The pineapple haired Chunin had a rare serious look on his face. "You're needed in the Hokage's Office immediately. There's an emergency." He ordered.

Sasuke nodded and replied "Give me five minutes and I'll be there."

He ran into his house and threw on his normal short-sleeved Uchiha shirt, his Chunin flak jacket, and blue shinobi pants taped into blue sandals along with all of his equipment, then ran out.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji were gathered in front of a teary-eyed Tsunade and Jiraiya, "You have an emergency A-Class mission with the possibility of it becoming an S-Class mission. Naruto has left the village around midnight this morning." She spoke with a sad quiver in her voice.

All of the teenagers gasped. "Was he kidnapped?! Who took Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Calm down! For the record I'm sure you all have noticed how hostile Naruto's attitude has become since the Third Hokage's death, since he was like a grandfather to him. ANBU watching the village reported that four Chunin-Jonin level Sound-ninja infiltrated the village and had a talk with Naruto that they couldn't hear. Sakura was by the entrance to the main gate when Naruto was leaving. After ignoring her pleas to stay, he knocked her out and left her on a bench. From what we know, he is going to Orochimaru, who is the object of his vengeance. If I know him right, he plans to learn everything Orochimaru can teach him, then he will kill the snake when he least expects it."

Everyone grew concerned and Sasuke clenched his fists. "He saved me from my vengeful path...now I need to save him from his own. Tsunade-sama! What are your orders?" He shouted in a rare form of respect.

Tsunade stood up, causing everyone to get serious. "Your orders are to disable, capture, or kill the four Sound-ninja and subdue Naruto and bring him back. If Naruto puts up a fight, this mission will become an S-rank..." Tears began to stream down the two Sannin's faces as she continued "And in the event that capturing him is no longer possible...kill him. His body contains untold power and if it is harnessed by Orochimaru, it could mean the end of the world. Now go!" She ordered as the group disappeared.

Tsunade immediately buried her head into Jiraiya's chest and began to sob. "Don't worry hime...they will be okay...he will be okay..." He murmured while affectionately stroking her head.

-Main Gate-

"Are we all ready to go?" Shikamaru asked the assembled group, who nodded.

Suddenly, two voices behind them yelled "Sasuke/kun!"

The Uchiha turned around and saw Sakura and the Konohamary group standing before him.

"Sasuke-kun...please...please bring Naruto back! I want us all to be friends again!" Sakura pleaded while tearing up.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme! Bring back our Nii-chan...Please..." Konohamaru begged while crying along with his friends.

Sasuke, surprisingly, smiled softly and gave them a thumbs up. "Don't worry...I'll bring him back and we will be Team Seven again...that's a promise of a lifetime." He spoke sincerely.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura murmured softly.

He walked back to the group and said "Let's go get our dobe back!"

With that, they jumped into the trees.

-Hours earlier, with Naruto and the sound-nins-

The group walked into a clearing and saw about ten Iwa-Jonin standing in front of them, including one black haired girl with pink eyes. 'Ryotenbin's granddaughter? This will be an interesting dance.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto Uchiha-Senju. Tsuchikage-sama has heard of your proclamation at the Chunin Exams that you're the grandson of Madara Uchiha. Upon observing the battleground at the former Valley of The End, he deemed that you are too much of a threat to be left alive." Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of The Third Tsuchikage Onoki, proclaimed as her fellow Iwa-nin got into a fighting stance.

Naruto smirked and turned to his escorts "You wanted to see my strength? Then watch me play with these fools." He ordered as he stepped forward.

The Iwa-nin tensed as he activated his EMS and his Susano'o. "So from Jiji's stories...that is Susano'o. Let's see how it fares against lava...Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu!" Kurotsuchi screamed while spitting out a white substance that covered the chakra construct.

As it hardened, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Cement? Impressive, but it's not enough." He stated as the cement was instantly broken when the construct flexed it's arms. It created a single chakra blade in it's right hand and swung it, killing all of the enemies except Kurotsuchi.

Naruto deactivated his Susano'o and unsealed his gunbai as Kurotsuchi stood up, trembling with anger and sadness for her fallen comrades.

"You...YOU'LL PAY!" She screamed in rage while going through several hand seals. "Lava Style: Lava Dragon Jutsu!" She roared, causing a pillar of lava shaped like a dragon to shoot out of the ground and dart towards Naruto.

He placed the gunbai in the path of the dragon and as it hit, he muttered "Uchiha Return." The dragon and the fan glowed blue and a destructive wave of chakra exploded from the fan and hit the Iwa-kunoichi, causing her to fly back and skip across the ground a few times before her back slammed into a nearby tree.

Naruto sealed away the Gunbai and walked towards Kurotsuchi with a smirk. "You dance well woman, but your steps are still too weak. Face me again once you've gained enough power to not be an embarrassment. And tell that fence-sitter that the next time he sends someone after me, I'll walk straight into Iwa and annihilate it. There will be absolutely nothing left behind other than fading memories of a once-proud cesspool of a village." He spoke coldly before she finally passed out.

"Goddamn, you really fucked them up, boss!" Tayuya exclaimed while admiring the destruction.

Sakon walked forward and said "Alright...now we need to start the advancement process for the curse seal. All you need to do is die...just this once."

Naruto was instantly on alert and flashed his Sharingan. "What do you mean by that?" He inquired.

Sakon gestured to a black pill he was holding. "This will forcibly advance the curse seal to level two. But it will put such a strain on your body that you will die unless we seal you away in stasis until it's complete." He explained while unsealing a coffin from a storage scroll. "Step into this and we will begin, Naruto-sama." He stated.

Naruto grabbed the pill and stepped into the coffin and swallowed the pill. Almost immediately afterwards, he began clutching his chest in pain as he sank down to his knees.

"Quickly! Get into position!" Sakon ordered as the group got into a formation.

"Four Black Fogs Formation!" They all called out, forming a large black cloud that slammed into the top of the container, creating a pitch black lid.

Sakon started to use his blood to write across a tag, which he slapped on the lid. "Dark Sealing Method." He muttered while holding up a hand seal, causing red seals to stretch across the coffin. He picked the coffin up and said "Alright, let's go!"

With that, everyone jumped off through the woods.

-Several hours after the Naruto Retrieval Team set off.-

Sasuke jumped into a clearing by himself with a determined look. His other comrades stayed behind to battle the other Sound-nins, and he chased after Kimimaro Kaguya, who took the container that held Naruto from that red-haired girl,

From what he could sense, this fellow is stronger than the other four, though he is slowly weakening.

"I'll entertain you for a few minutes, trash. But no matter what you do, Naruto-sama will get to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro stated monotonously.

Sasuke got into a fighting stance and replied "Then I'll just have to beat you and drag his ass back home!"

He preformed a single hand seal and took a breath, before roaring "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke spat out a massive ball of fire that was immediately slashed in half by a sword made of bone.

"Truly pathetic. You might as well roll over and die." The Kaguya spoke coldly.

Suddenly, the duo dashed at each other and clashed. Sasuke was struggling to push Kimimaro away with just his kunai, but he kicked the Kaguya in the chest, sending him staggering back slightly. The Uchiha quickly dashed forward and punched his enemy twice in each temple, then planted his fist into Kimimaro's stomach, sending him flying away.

Suddenly, the coffin exploded in a pillar of black smoke. "What's going on?" Sasuke muttered in confusion.

"Naruto-sama has finished his transformation into something greater." Kimimaro answered as he walked back over, unaffected from Sasuke's attacks.

Once the smoke cleared, a figure with white hair, dark skin, and claws stood up and began to change back into Naruto's appearance as the demonic attributes disappeared into the cursed seal on his neck.

"Naruto! It's time to come home, everyone's missing you!" Sasuke tried to convince his friend, who merely burst into mad laughter before dashing through a nearby forest. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed while reaching out.

Suddenly, Kimimaro, who was about to decapitate Sasuke, found himself being kicked away. "Who...are you?" He asked his assailant while standing up.

The person, who was dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, a red Konoha headband used as a belt, and bandages wrapped from his forearms to the middle of his fingers, replied "I am the Handsome Devil of Konoha, Rock Lee!"

"Lee, what are you doing here? And what about your limbs?!" Sasuke asked with concern, until his odd comrade gave him a thumbs up.

"Do not worry about me Sasuke! Go get Naruto, I'll handle this!" He shouted.

Sasuke nodded and dashed into the forests, leaving Lee and Kimimaro to battle it out.

-Former Valley of The End-

Sasuke came out of the forest to see a partially devastated area of land. What used to be a large valley with two statues was reduced to a circular pit with a single waterfall on one side of it that had the remains of the two statues on both sides of the waterfall. The pit itself was half filled with water. On the opposite side of the waterfall facing the Land of Fire's borders was Naruto, who had his back turned to Sasuke.

"Naruto!" The panting Uchiha yelled.

Naruto turned to show that his face was covered in flame markings and he had a smirk. "Hello...Sasuke." He greeted in a dangerous tone.

-End-

Ending: Niji by Shinku Horou

So that is the end of this chapter! How was it?

By the way, the whole scene between Kurotsuchi and Naruto along with the slaughter of the other Iwa-nins was not just random shit I threw into the story...the ramifications will definitely come into play later on...

In response to a review, I looked back and realized I did kinda fuck up on Naruto's weakness with the Hiraishin. But everyone makes mistakes, the best I can do is learn from them. I'm just a relatively new writer doing the best I can!

Next chapter will be the Part I finale!

Chapter 10 will be an interlude taking place within the three year time-skip and chapter 11 will be the beginning of Part II...which will be the real exciting part of this story!

Will Sasuke save Naruto from himself?

Will Naruto sever one of the strongest bonds he has in order to satisfy his thirst for vengeance?

How far will the two Uchiha go to fulfill their goals?

Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	9. Because You Are My Best Friend!

A/N: Welcome to chapter nine of God of Shinobi!

This will be the finale of Part I, consisting of Naruto and Sasuke's battle!

To answer a question about how Sasuke could give Naruto trouble, it's quite simple. Naruto limits his power in battles with weaker opponents that he acknowledges could give him trouble in the future.

To be more precise, he does that for two reasons.

1: he wishes to gauge their potential to give him a good battle in the future.

2: There's hardly anyone that can give Naruto a good fight, so he limits his power to prolong the battles that he actually decides are worth fighting.

He may be flashy with his techniques, but they don't have 100 % of the total power he could put behind them.

He will only really show his full strength in battles where he is either fighting an opponent on his level or above it, or if he is fighting mass numbers of enemies.

And when he is feeling rather...cruel I suppose, he will use his full strength against a weaker opponent in order to intimidate, discourage, or taunt them.

Also, to address something about Sasuke. Yes, he still wishes to kill Itachi...but he isn't consumed by hatred as he was before. He won't waste time searching around for Itachi, but he is sure that they'll cross paths eventually. Besides, he wants to figure out the true reason behind the Massacre more than he wants to kill Itachi.

One last thing. I've asked on a few of my other stories, but can someone make me some cover art? I can't exactly pay for it (I'm a poor motherfucker.) but I will give you a shout out on any story you draw for. Hell, I'll give you kudos in the summaries. Just PM me your Deviantart account or just get that picture to me somehow. PM me for any questions. I appreciate it!

I have not forgotten about Karin by the way...she comes back into the story next chapter.

Now, on to the story!

Opening: Alumina by Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Former Valley of The End-

Sasuke stared at his friend with hard eyes. "It's time to come home Naruto. Everyone's worried about you! Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are bawling their eyes out over you!" He pleaded.

"They mean nothing to me. Mere obstacles on my quest for justice." Naruto stated coldly.

"Then...I'll just have to drag you back by force!" Sasuke roared while blurring forward and tackling Naruto to the ground. The Chunin began raining blow after blow on Naruto's face, who was oddly silent throughout the ordeal.

Having enough, Naruto kicked Sasuke off of him and sent him downwards into the pit below. He preformed a single hand seal and muttered "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul." He expelled six dragon-shaped fireballs that flew at the falling Sasuke, who preformed a single hand seal of his own.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled while sending a gigantic orange ball of fire that consumed Naruto's attack and continued toward his armored cousin.

Naruto smirked as he brought out his gunbai and swung it, causing a massive blast of wind to dispel the fire technique and send Sasuke crashing into the water below.

As Sasuke floated on his back, he turned his head and looked at his friend, who was standing on top of the water with the gunbai resting on his shoulder. 'Naruto...I can't help but think...that you'd be the one trying to stop me if you hadn't talked me out of my hatred. Would I be the one trying to kill you?' He thought as he stood up with his eyes closed. 'That doesn't matter now...as your friend, it is my duty to save you from yourself! You promised to be Hokage...you never go back on your word...that's your nindo! So I'll make you an unbreakable promise...I WILL SAVE YOU!' He thought with extreme determination and snapped his eyes open, revealing a three-tomoe Sharingan.

"Oh? Looks like the little tiger grew some claws." Naruto spoke out amused.

Sasuke got back into a fighting stance and glared at his amused cousin. "I will bring you home with me, Naruto...even if I have to break every last bone in your body!" He roared as he dashed forward.

Sasuke leapt into the air and tried to axe-kick Naruto, who held up the gunbai and blocked it. He front flipped behind the defector with nearly untraceable speed and roundhouse kicked him in the lower spine, sending him crashing across the water.

'Impressive...even with me severely limiting myself, landing an actual blow is nothing short of amazing...you will be a worthy opponent in the future...' Naruto thought with a small amount of pride in his cousin.

"Tell me Sasuke...why are you going so far for me?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity as he sealed away the gunbai and faced him.

Sasuke smiled and pointed at him. "Because...you are my best friend. That's why I refuse to let you go! You are my only living relative! My strongest bond! My best friend..." He spoke while flaring his chakra.

Naruto shut his eyes with a small smile and reached into the tan pouch on his back hip and pulled out Madara's old Konoha headband that he wore after his grandfather's death. "Sasuke...just this once...I'll fight you as if you were my equal...you still won't scratch my forehead though." He spoke as he finished tying it around his forehead and continued "Now come, Sasuke. With this battle...I'll sever our bond!"

They dashed at each other and clashed in the middle of the lake, each blow conveying emotions to each other.

A blow connected with Sasuke's face, and feelings of hatred, Despair, and oddly extreme regret were imbedded within his mind.

Naruto was kicked in the stomach and he suddenly felt determination, sadness, a bit of anger, and...familial love.

They pushed off of each other and landed on both sides of the water fall. Flame markings began to cover Naruto's while body and turned his skin into a dark color, his lips tuned purple with fangs sticking out of them, he gained a black shuriken mark across his nose, the whites of his eyes turned black, he gained black claws, his hair turned white, and two wings that looked like webbed hands sprouted out of his back (Sasuke's canon stage two.)

"Let's end this...teme." He spoke out in a darker tone of voice as a black swirling ball of chakra appeared in his left hand.

Sasuke ran through a few hand seals and blue lighting sparked around his right hand. "I agree...dobe."

They leapt at each other with their arms extended.

"NAAARRUUUTOOO!"

"SAAAASSUUKKEEE!"

Their two Jutsu clashed, making the lake below form waves that crashed into the cliff side. A black ball began to form around them and white cracks began to form within. Naruto drove his Rasengan into the right side of Sasuke's chest while Sasuke just slashed his headband with the Chidori.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and Sasuke and Naruto were sent flying in two different directions.

After a few seconds, Naruto's Stage Two disappeared, leaving two big holes in his undershirt as he walked over to the barely conscious Sasuke, who was weakly moving his head around from his place on a large boulder floating in the water, and knelt.

He suddenly stiffened in pain and began to cough up blood onto Sasuke's ruined flak jacket. "Sasuke...you gave me an excellent fight even though I handicapped myself. I will admit...you are the only other person in the world who can equal me eventually...for that reason...I'll leave you with a gift. Next time we battle...I want us to redraw the maps. And...take care of this for me." He spoke while untying his scratched headband and leaving it of his cousin's chest.

Naruto looked him in the eyes and activated his EMS while muttering "Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke suddenly tensed and his eyes momentarily changed into a pattern of intersecting red ellipses before passing out.

Naruto stood up and dashed up the valley towards Oto and thought 'Forgive me...but this is a path I must currently walk by myself...I promise we will meet again...Sasuke...Sakura...Kakashi'

-Two Days Later-

Sasuke snapped his eyes open as looked around, noticing that he was in a hospital room in Konoha. "So...I failed..." He muttered sadly.

"Yeah...but everyone made it out alive...and you gained a couple things from the battle with Naruto." A voice spoke from the window, causing Sasuke to look over and see Kakashi sitting on the window sill.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

"On the nightstand to your left, you'll see Naruto's headband. And try activating your Sharingan and channel even more chakra into them." The silver-haired man spoke.

Sasuke did so and found that his vision got even more clear and he asked "What...is this?"

"That is the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto must've done something that awakened them towards the end of the battle. When I arrived, I noticed a large build-up of chakra in your eyes, so I opened up your eyelids and saw the Mangekyo. Now I didn't come here for that...Tsunade-sama has given me permission to take you out of the village and train you for three years. Jiraiya-sama will also join us and teach you a few things. You need to be a lot stronger to deal with the Akatsuki and to fight Naruto again." Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke looked at his teacher with determination and replied "I agree. I made a promise to both Sakura and myself that I'd save Naruto from his darkness and we'd be a team again. I need to be stronger...so please train me! Train me to be as strong as Naruto is at his strongest!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "We'll leave after you check out." As he prepared to leave, he thought 'Naruto...I'm sorry I failed you as a teacher...maybe I could've stopped your hatred from growing if I had been a better sensei...but I'll make up for it the moment we bring you back.'

-Three days later, Main Gates-

Sasuke walked to the gates with his back pack slung over his shoulder and saw that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura were waiting for him.

"Sasuke...good luck out there. When you come back, I expect you to at least be on Kakashi's level, you hear?" Tsunade told him.

He nodded with a small smile and replied "I will, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura stepped forward and suddenly embraced him. "Be careful...and come back to me safely. Cause next time...we'll get him together Sasuke-kun!" She muttered softly.

Sasuke smiled and broke away, "Definately...so you better get strong too, Sakura-chan." He said.

"Don't worry about that, I've taken her as my apprentice." Tsunade told him.

"Well...are you ready brat?" Jiraiya asked.

Sasuke nodded and the trio began to walk out of the village, not before he thought one last thing. 'Naruto...I will get stronger and I won't fail next time!'

-The night before Sasuke woke up in the Hospital-

Naruto, who was wearing his leisure clothing, walked down a dark corridor in Orochimaru's base with Kabuto. They stopped at a door to their left and the bespectacled man said "This is your room, Naruto-sama. Get plenty of rest, because Orochimaru-sama intends to start your training in the morning."

With that, he walked off, leaving Naruto to enter the room and lock the door. It was pretty spartan in decoration. It only had one small bed with a work desk, a lamp, and a wooden chair against the wall. Naruto put up a silencing seal in the room and sat in the chair while pulling out two pieces of paper and a pen from his storage seal on his right palm. One paper was blank while the other had a seal array on it.

He picked up the pen and began to write while silently beginning to weep. Once he was finished, he placed the letter in the middle of the seal paper and preformed a hand seal, causing the letter to vanish in a puff of smoke. With that finished, he put the pen and the other paper away while lying down in the bed, still leaking tears from his eyes. 'I'm sorry everyone...but this was the only way...' He thought with sadness as he closed his eyes.

-At the same moment, Hokage's Office-

Tsunade sat alone within the room, working on leftover paperwork when she felt a tingle coming from under her right arm. She channeled some chakra into a seal that was drawn there, and a letter stained with tears appeared in her hands and she began to read.

_Tsunade Baa-chan._

_Operation Trojan Horse Stage One is a success. I have successfully arrived at Orochimaru's base and I am scheduled to begin training tomorrow morning. In private, Kabuto informed me that in three years, he will have to switch to another body. I'll will begin Stage 2 around that time frame, the assassination of Orochimaru of the Sannin._

_Baa-chan...you have no idea how much it's killing me inside to have to act like I hate my friends and my fellow Konoha-nin...I understand that it was necessary...but it doesn't make it hurt any less. The only good I could do is unlock Sasuke's Mangekyo. I placed him in my Tsukuyomi illusion and made him kill Sakura and Kakashi. It knocked him out, but I saw the Mangekyo pattern before he did so._

_This Curse of Hatred...I'm trying my best to conquer it...but I still feel an undying rage towards the snake. I'm staring to believe that it will only vanish once I kill him._

_Currently, only you and Hiruzen-jiji know of my mission. Keep it that way...It was pretty difficult trying to convince Jiraiya-Jiji that I can't sign the Toad Contract. I had to tell him that I already had one, luckily he never asked for a demonstration._

_After all, I'm unsure if the Snakes and Toads would allow one person to sign both contracts._

_I must get some rest for now...goodbye, Baa-chan._

_With all of my love,_

_Naruto Uchiha-Senju._

Tsunade sent the letter ablaze with fire chakra and began crying at what she had to do to her grandson. 'Forgive me, Naruto-chan, but you are the only person in the village that can get close to Orochimaru...I swear, once this god-forsaken mission is over, you will get a hero's welcome...' She thought in sadness.

-Unknown Cave-

Several holographic images of different people rippled into existence. One man with purple rippled eyes spoke out "Zetsu...what happened to the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki?"

Naruto's secret spy looked at the man. "Pain-sama, he fought Sasuke Uchiha at the former Valley of The End and fled to Otogakure after defeating Sasuke. It appears as though he betrayed Konoha for power." He answered.

Pain shook his head with something akin to disappointment. "The Curse of Hatred...what a despicable thing." He muttered.

Pain looked around at his subordinates. "Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu...in three years, we'll begin our hunt for the Biju. Use this time to train and prepare yourselves...you know your targets when the time comes. Dismissed." He ordered, making everyone's image flicker away.

-Outside-

A hooded figure sat on top of the cave. He wore completely black clothing and a orange mask with a spiral pattern leading into the lone hole over his left eye. "Naruto Uchiha-Senju...To think Madara would betray his own mission. You will make an excellent opponent eventually...isn't that right, Tobi?" The man spoke out as a white creature with the same spiral design on it's face emerged from the ground.

"I think so Obito...he seems pretty strong and smart to me...and I bet he knows how bowel movements work!" Tobi agreed cheerfully.

Obito sweatdropped and thought 'After all these years, he is still fascinated by the human digestive system...' He stood up. "Let's go. I need to train for our inevitable battle. After all, he was trained by Madara if his jutsu repertoire is as accurate as you told me. Still don't understand how that geezer still loved so many years after he found me, when I clearly saw him disconnect himself from the Gedo Mazo and die..." Obito grumbled as he vanished with a swirl and Tobi sank back into the ground.

Obito however, is unlucky that he can't sense emotions like Naruto can...because despite the goofy attitude, negative emotions were rolling off of Tobi like giant tsunamis...

-Part I...End-

Ending: Niji by Shinku Horou

And that was the finale for Part I...how was it?

It must be a shocking ending for some people. From the reviews, nobody guessed that the whole 'Naruto being a complete hateful asshole' thing was faked. On top of that, nobody guessed that Naruto's departure was the start of a undercover mission to assassinate Orochimaru at his weakest.

As you may guess from Naruto's letter, he isn't a hateful asshole at all. Though he still hates Orochimaru and wants to kill him, he hated hurting his loved ones even more.

And why does Guruguru/Tobi have such negative feelings rolling off of him...

Yes, I gave Sasuke the Mangekyo. He won't use it too often because of the whole blindness thing. He will save it for stronger opponents.

Naruto gave it to him for two reasons.

One: As a makeshift apology for leaving the team behind.

Two: After finishing the battle, Naruto acknowledged that Sasuke has the possibility of rivaling him in the future. The prospect of such a great battle makes Naruto want to give his cousin a useful weapon to fight him with.

By the way, when Naruto stated he would fight Sasuke as an equal, that meant he would limit himself to the same skills as Sasuke. Meaning no EMS, just plain Sharingan, Taijutsu, Fire Style, and Rasengan.

It was more or less an acknowledgement of a possible future as equals.

Next chapter will be the start of a small arc that takes place two years into the Time-skip.

It will mostly focus on Naruto and Karin's relationship along with the formation of Team Hebi (Yes it forms earlier and they will be friends. The team's name will be different though, haven't decided the name yet.) and yes, I will cover what happened within the two years of training with Orochimaru, including his reunion with Karin. No flashbacks though, just small explanations. I hate flashbacks.

This arc will also have almost nothing to do with Konoha, by the way. As I've said, it centers on Team Hebi and the growing romance between Naruto and Karin.

While out on a mission for Orochimaru, Karin was kidnapped after killing two of the enemy ninja. Naruto senses her chakra has weakened while he was in a different area and dashed into the scene only to notice the two corpses. Upon seeing their headbands, our hero becomes enraged and forms a team to go and rescue the Red-haired young woman. Will they make it in time to save her?

How many people will get in their way?

Will love possibly blossom as a result of this adventure?

Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	10. Interlude: Warpath

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of the Interlude!

This takes place two years after the events of last chapter and one year before the start of Part II

I've also decided that Team Hebi will not form until it does in canon. This arc will be strictly about the romance between Naruto and Karin, therefore I wish only to have those two play the main role.

Now the premise of this arc is that while on a mission, Karin is kidnapped but not before she manages to kill two of the enemy ninja.

Naruto, who is nearby, senses that her chakra is fluctuating from usage and rushes to her aid. Upon arriving, she is nowhere in sight but there were two enemy corpses lying on the ground. Upon seeing the headbands, Naruto goes on a warpath towards her captors with anger burning in his heart. Will he manage to save her in time before she is killed?

Read to find out!

Opening: Tenohira by HERO

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-Two Years Later-

Naruto walked around a destroyed town with an analyzing eye. Currently, he and Karin were on a mission near the Land of Earth to find potential recruits for Orochimaru. He hasn't changed much physically, other than gaining tear troughs under his eyes just like Madara's (You know, those things under his eyes that look like bags?).

He decided after arriving at Otogakure that he'd only wear the battle armor whenever he was heading into a large-scale battle, so currently he was wearing the standard Uchiha uniform during the Clan Wars. A pair of black pants and gloves along with tape connecting his pants to a pair of black shinobi sandals. Over all of that, he is wearing a high-colored long-sleeved black cloak that went down to his calves with the Uchiha crest on his back and the Senju crest under it and a red belt tied around his waist. (Picture Obito's Fourth Great Ninja War outfit except with a different color scheme as well as the Senju symbol, and instead of spurs, he has tape connecting the pants to the shoes.)

After he arrived at Oto, Orochimaru had shown him around the different bases and he was surprised to see that Karin had joined Otogakure when he visited the Southern Hideout. A month later, he visited the Hideout alone and found out that Karin wasn't there willingly. Orochimaru apparently murdered her parents and Kusagakure and told her that she will join him or die. The snake was after her because she is an Uzumaki and has the ability to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains as well as the Minds Eye of the Kagura Jutsu.

Naruto told her of his true mission and she agreed to come along with him once their time is up. Over the last two years they have grown extremely close. Naruto knew he developed romantic affection for the red-headed girl. He enjoyed it when her personality fluctuated like the weather and how she seemed to be addicted to the feel of his chakra. He liked her obsession with perfume...he just liked everything in general about the young woman. Of course, he is a bit dense, since he still doesn't recognize that she feels the same way.

Also, since leaving Konoha, Tsunade proclaimed him to be an S-Class Criminal for fleeing to Orochimaru while holding the Hiraishin scroll and to be captured if possible. He knew it was only a cover for the mission, but it still hurt to read that in the Bingo Book.

Suddenly, a familiar jolt shot up his spine and he noticed that Karin's chakra had flared, then instantly calmed down as if it were unconscious. Recognizing that she probably got herself into a situation, he jumped into the nearby forests after her,

-Minutes Earlier-

Karin wandered the forest while searching for survivors of the burning mission. She changed quite a bit since she met Naruto in the Forest of Death all those years ago. She grew to a height of five feet and six inches and her hair grew down the length of her spine. Karin currently wore a long-sleeved purple uniform that exposed her navel as well as short black shorts, thigh-high black stockings, black shinobi sandals, and her brown glasses that hid a serrated blade inside of them. She also wore a grey pouch around her midsection.

She smiled and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and began to think back on the years since she had come to love Naruto. From his caring treatment towards his friends to his merciless personality in battle, she wanted every last part of him.

It didn't hurt that she saw that he was well endowed when she peeped on him taking a bath one time.

Karin walked into a small clearing and was instantly on alert. Four shinobi leapt from the trees and surrounded her. She gazed at the headbands and widened her eyes. "I see...you want me so you can get to Naruto-kun." She got a good look at the face of one of the shinobi in front of her. "Y-you traitor! I'll at least take some of you down with me!" She yelled as two golden chains erupted from her back and pierced the two ninja in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a blow to the back of her neck and right before she blacked out, she thought 'Naruto-kun...don't come for me...don't compromise your mission!'

-Present time-

Naruto arrived in the clearing and noticed that Karin wasn't there, but there were two bloody corpses lying on the grass. He walked forward and the sight of their headbands and one of the shinobi made him tremble with anger.

Iwagakure.

'Takeshi...Karin's assistant was an Iwa spy all along...this must be retribution for the slaughter I dealt to that team Onoki's granddaughter was a part of two years ago...he saw that I was closer to Karin-chan than anybody else and decided to kidnap her in order to lure me into a trap...' Naruto thought with growing anger. "Well if you want a war Onoki...I'll play ball. Nobody will ever take Karin from me and live,,,," He muttered as he contacted Kabuto telepathically.

'Kabuto, Iwagakure kidnapped Karin-chan. I'm going to get her back. Tell Orochimaru I'll return.'

'Yes Naruto-sama. Good luck.' Kabuto replied before the connection was cut.

Naruto channeled chakra into a seal over his heart and in a poof of smoke, he was clad in his armor outfit. "Prepare yourself Onoki...I'll give you a beating that will make what Madara-jiji did look like child's play..." He muttered ominously as he teleported away with a swirl.

-Outside Iwa-

Night had fallen and Naruto sat on the ledge of a cliff overlooking the village. He smirked as he remembered letting Tsunade tell Jiraiya about his mission in privacy. His grandfather decided to give him a certain something that will make this all the more sweet.

Naruto leapt downwards and landed near the gates to the village and preformed a few hand seals then slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." He muttered, causing a gigantic cloud of smoke to engulf the area.

Every Iwa shinobi was on alert and Onoki, who was watching from the window of his office had a grim look. "So it begins...lets see how much he is willing to risk for you...hm?" He whispered as he looked back to Karin, who was chained and gagged to the wall.

Suddenly, a deep roar was heard throughout the village and once the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widened in shock. There was the Nine-Tailed Fox with Naruto standing on it's head.

Naruto flared his EMS and said "Kurama...you can have some fun. I'll fight my way to the Tsuchikage Tower...that's probably where she's being held."

"Alright Naruto...I haven't had human for dinner in 15 years anyway!" Kurama growled as he began to lay siege to the village.

Naruto leapt off of his partner's head and dashed into combat with a group of 100 shinobi. He jumped towards them and preformed something similar to a "Leaf Whirlwind", sending five of them away. Another man behind him tried to run him through with a katana, but Naruto turned around and grabbed his wrist, breaking it, then impaling him with his own blade.

Naruto somersaulted backwards away from the group and preformed the horse hand seal. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" He yelled, spitting out a titanic wave of white fire, instantly incinerating the whole group as well as one fourth of the village.

He looked towards the Tsuchikage Tower and called out "Onoki! Come and dance with me you blasted coward! Hang on Karin...I'm coming!"

Several seconds later, an extremely short old man with a mustache and a goatee floated down from the sky. "I was right all of those years ago...you are too large of a threat to be left alive. And for what you've done to my ninja and this village...I'll make sure to keep you alive just long enough to see me slit that Uzumaki whore's throat." He spoke coldly while flaring his chakra.

Naruto's eyes began to glow as a black aura began to radiate from his body. "You can try old man...you have no place in this world anyways...I don't care who it is, anybody that threatens Karin will die...it's as simple as that." He shot back.

Onoki began to laugh. "You think you can fight me boy?" He asked mockingly.

"No...this will be no fight. It will be a one-sided annihilation." Naruto replied as if he was talking about the weather as his Susano'o formed around him.

"Heh...perhaps this might be worth my time after all." The elderly Kage muttered upon looking at the Susano'o.

After several seconds of silence, they clashed, the only sounds around them being the roars of Kurama, the scream's of the citizens of Iwa, and the crackling of the fires that blazed through the village.

-end-

Ending: Be As One by W-inds

Yes I know this chapter was pretty short, but next chapter will make up for it.

Question for you guys:

I don't mind revealing that the first real arc of Part II will have Team Hebi going to Kiri to aid the Bloodline Rebels. After that arc, should I have Suigetsu stay in Kiri or should I have him tag along with Naruto, Jugo, and Karin when they go to Konoha?

Honestly, one of the only reasons I'm even planning on having that arc in the story is to show off how strong Naruto truly is. You guys have never seen his 100%...it is...devastating.

Next chapter: The Battle for Iwa concludes with Naruto vs Onoki and a moonlit confession!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	11. Interlude: Forever and Always

A/N: Hello everyone...this will be the last chapter of the interlude!

This will cover the finale of the Battle of Iwa, Karin's Rescue, and Tsunade's reaction to what Naruto has done.

This chapter will be longer than the last, I promise. I view last chapter as mostly set up for this one.

Now onto the chapter!

Opening: Tenohira by HERO

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-Last time-

I was right all of those years ago...you are too large of a threat to be left alive. And for what you've done to my ninja and this village...I'll make sure to keep you alive just long enough to see me slit that Uzumaki whore's throat." He spoke coldly while flaring his chakra.

Naruto's eyes began to glow as a black aura began to radiate from his body. "You can try old man...you have no place in this world anyways...I don't care who it is, anybody that threatens Karin will die...it's as simple as that." He shot back.

Onoki began to laugh. "You think you can fight me boy?" He asked mockingly.

"No...this will be no fight. It will be a one-sided annihilation." Naruto replied as if he was talking about the weather as his Susano'o formed around him.

"Heh...perhaps this might be worth my time after all." The elderly Kage muttered upon looking at the Susano'o.

After several seconds of silence, they clashed, the only sounds around them being the roars of Kurama, the scream's of the citizens of Iwa, and the crackling of the fires that blazed through the village.

-Now-

"Earth Style: Rock Fist Jutsu!" Onoki yelled, covering his left fist in extremely heavy rock and slamming it into the side of Naruto's Susano'o.

Naruto looked over and saw that there was a small crack and smiled. "You are indeed worthy of the Kage title...to make even a scratch in my Susano'o is nothing short of impressive. Unfortunately for you, Fence Sitter, only Madara-jiji and Hashirama-jiji could give me a good fight at my power level." He praised.

"You're just as arrogant as Madara..." Onoki insulted the Uchiha, who crossed his arms.

"I am not arrogant. It is only arrogance if you can't back up your words. I am confident." Naruto replied with a shrug,

The ethereal warrior activated it's blades and began to swing at the nimble only man. He dodged every swing until he was kicked in the side of the head and sent crashing into a nearby building. "Wood Clones are useful, no? I've had enough of this defensive countering game...let's see if how well you can tango up close and personal..." Naruto muttered while deactivating the Susano'o and blurring forward.

Onoki got up just in time to see Naruto appear in front of him. Blow after blow, Naruto assaulted him with a vicious combo of elbows, punches, and kicks which sent him tumbling across the ground.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a wave of pain run across his body and fell to his knees coughing up blood. 'Damn...the only weakness of summoning Kurama from within myself is that our chakras are too intertwined. If I leave him out for too long, I'll die.' He thought, then telepathically contacted his partner. 'Kurama, it's time for you to go back. I can't handle it if you stay out.'

'Fine...and I was just beginning to have fun...' The Biju whined before vanishing in a gigantic cloud of smoke.

While Naruto was distracted, Onoki took the opportunity to fly above him and preform several hand seals, causing a cube of transparent energy to appear between his hands. "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" He called out, shooting the rapidly expanding cube forwards.

Naruto snapped out of it just in time to see the Jutsu heading towards him. He managed to leap to the left and evade the majority of the technique, but not everything was alright... His right arm from the lower half of his bicep down was caught in the technique and disintegrated.

Naruto leapt backwards, panting in pain as he put his remaining hand over his bleeding stump and cauterized it with Fire Chakra. "Damn Fence Sitter...you caught me off guard. I will not make that mistake again." He stated to the smirking old man.

"You only have one arm left boy. What are you going to do? It's unheard of to use one-handed seals." Onoki taunted.

Naruto smirked and ran through several hand seals, replying "Unheard of? Yes. Impossible? Absolutely not."

His EMS flared, causing a massive swirl to appear in the air as Naruto took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Grand Bomb Blast Wild Dance!" He shouted, sending a massive vortex of fire at the Tsuchikage.

Thinking quickly, Onoki slammed a palm on the ground and yelled "Earth Style: Moving Earth Core Jutsu!" The ground below him instantly sank into the Earth, causing the fire technique to narrowly miss them.

As Onoki sank into the Earth, Naruto called upon an empty minded White Zetsu and removed it's right arm, placing it where his used to be. It melded to his stump with a hiss and Naruto flexed his arm with a smirk. "You're dismissed." He spoke, causing the Zetsu to nod and vanish.

Onoki rose back up and looked at the new arm with surprise. "How in the world did you get a new limb?!" He shouted in surprise.

"None of your business. Now I've more important things to do." Naruto coldly stated while clasping his hands together. "Wood Style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!" He shouted, causing a massive tree to sprout in the middle of the village, releasing a pollen that knocked almost everyone out.

Naruto knelt down and looked at the elderly man. "I refuse to shed any more blood today...I choose to spare you because your death would only cause more people to fall to hatred. This endless cycle of vengeance and hatred is what prevents peace from being attained. That is my goal in life. To stop the cycle. And this is my first step. Iwagakure is not my enemy. You merely took someone that didn't belong to you." He stood up and began to walk away when he heard Onoki weakly call out to him.

"W-who are you? W-what are you?" He asked.

Naruto went silent for a few seconds before looking over his his shoulder and cryptically replying "I am Naruto Uchiha-Senju...I am he who will bring peace and order to the world."

Onoki finally passed out and Naruto began to walk to the tower after willing the tree and it's pollen to go away.

-Kage Tower entrance-

Naruto arrived at the entrance to see that Kurotsuchi along with twenty other battered and beaten men were standing in his way. "Ho? The Fence Sitter's granddaughter along with a meager group of underlings stand before me once more. The old man didn't out up much of a dance...maybe you'll suffice." He stated with a smirk.

"Naruto Uchiha-Senju...ever since that day two years ago...I've dedicated myself to training...training to avenge the comrades you killed! Die!" She yelled with madness as she spat out her quicklime.

Naruto manifested an arm of Susano'o, which punched the quicklime, causing it to shatter before it even landed. "Pathetic. Care to try again?" He asked her with boredom.

She snarled with rage and preformed several hand seals before slamming her palms on the floor and yelling "Lava Style: Great Eruption Jutsu!" Multiple pillars of lava began to shoot out of the ground, rapidly approaching Naruto.

He preformed a single hand seal and spat out a massive wave of water that cooled the Lava into rock. Naruto leapt onto the stone and tossed a single tri-pronged kunai and rushed through different hand seals. "I will not kill you all. I've seen enough bloodshed...but none of you can stop me from rescuing her. Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted, causing the single knife to multiply into 20. As the first kunai reached it's target, Naruto shouted "Hiraishin!" And in a single yellow flash, the entire group crumpled to the ground unconscious.

-Inside the building-

Naruto ran from hall to hall with a determined expression. So far every room was devoid of his target. Finally, he went into the Tsuchikage's Office and there she was, chained to the wall with a gag in her mouth.

"Karin!" Naruto shouted in worry as he destroyed the chains and removed her gag. "Did they hurt you?! Are you okay?!" He asked her worriedly, holding her by her shoulders.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun..." She replied with a giggle, then yelled when Naruto picked her up in a bridal carry.

"Good. Now hold on, we're going home." He said while using Hiraishin to teleport outside the burning village.

The duo landed on a treetop and Karin went wide-eyed at the destruction Naruto brought to the village. "Naruto-kun...as much as I appreciate it, why would you save me? Doing this could risk compromising your mission...hell, this could make you an actual criminal in Konoha!" She shouted in concern.

"I don't care." Naruto replied, staring at his handiwork, making her look at him in shock. "I don't care...because I love you more than I care about my vengeance or Konoha. I love everyone back home...but I'm simply not willing to lose you for their sake. Besides, I can't stand it when your beautiful red hair is out of my sight...so I'll just have to keep you by my side forever, that way I'll never lose you again." He stated softly as he looked down at her with a wide smile.

She instantly gained a small tint of pink running from cheek to cheek while she looked at Naruto with shock and adoration. After composing herself she whispered "Naruto-kun...close your eyes."

"Why?" He asked with his head tilted.

"Because I'm going to make you a special promise...but you need to close your eyes first." She answered with a small smile.

Naruto did as he was told and suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck and something soft press against his lips. He opened his eyes to see that Karin had pressed her lips to his, so he closed his eyes and returned the affectionate gesture.

After several seconds, they separated and Karin widely smiled. "That was my promise...that I'll always be by your side...forever and always...I love you too...Naruto-kun." She told him with a cute smile.

"Forever and Always...let's go back home...Karin-chan..." Naruto said and the two engaged in another kiss as they teleported away in a swirl.

-One Week Later-

Tsunade sat in her chair with a twitching eyebrow as she read through Jiraiya's most recent letter regarding Naruto's little 'visit' to Iwa. Apparently, some girl Naruto cares for was kidnapped by Iwa and Naruto single-handedly stormed the village with the Nine-Tails and pretty much annihilated over half of the village as well as royally kicking the ass of the Tsuchikage before rescuing the girl, who was named Karin Uzumaki.

She took a picture from the envelope and it showed Naruto and Karin kissing under the glowing moonlight and the night sky, which was illuminated by the burning village nearby. She sighed with a smile. "If she has the personality I'm thinking of, you would be just like Minato-sochi in your tastes in women. Damn brats always causing me trouble..." She grumbled before continuing on her paperwork.

-End-

Ending: Be As One by W-inds

That was the last chapter of the interlude! How was it?

I try my best for the fight scenes, but I fear I'm no good at them :(

Before anybody starts bitching at me for keeping Onoki around, let me say one thing. Naruto's ultimate goal is to create everlasting peace in the world. He spared Onoki to prove a point that bloodshed wont always solve a problem and that killing him would only breed more hatred within the surviving Iwa citizens and the future generations. Besides, between Naruto and Kurama, plenty of destruction was dealt in justice for what Iwa did.

Anyhow, next chapter kicks off Part II.

It will start during the Tenchi Bridge mission at the part where Team Seven storms the base, searching for Sai and Naruto and it will end with Orochimaru and Naruto's final battle.

I won't really explain it in the story, but Naruto will know about the events that happened during the Gaara Rescue Arc in canon, so there will be no need to go back and explain it within the story. That arc ends just as it does in Canon.

Next Update: Probably Equivalent Exchange then Branches of His Sins.

On Christmas Day I will be uploading something that will probably make some of my older fans happy.

On that note, Merry Christmas. Drink a shitload of Eggnog, buy 15 hookers, smoke a cigar, do whatever the fuck you want to do and be jolly while you're doing it.

That's what Christmas is about folks, Giving, Getting, and Having fun.

Follow, Favorite, and Review! If you don't, Santa will give you a lump of coal.


	12. The Death of His Hatred

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Part II!

This will start off at the point where Team Seven enters Orochimaru's hideout to retrieve Naruto right after the Tenchi Bridge confrontation.

Now...for those who dislike Naruto's asshole personality, bear with it one final time. He will only act that way towards Konoha-nin while Orochimaru is still alive. This chapter will encompass the confrontation between Naruto and Team Seven along with Naruto vs Orochimaru and the beginning of the formation of Team Hebi.

Next chapter will be the beginning of a somewhat original arc...by original I mean it wasn't shown in canon, but it did happen. Team Hebi will go to Kiri to aid the Rebellion...Naruto's full power will be shown during the war by the way...so expect some surprises.

Two questions for you guys...

One: Should I have Suigetsu stay in Kiri to resurrect the Seven Swordsmen or should I have him develop a strong loyalty to Naruto so that he will go to Konoha with the rest of the team?

Two: Should I have Naruto keep the Snake contract and give Sasuke the Toad Contract, Naruto sign the Toad and forfeit the Snake to Sasuke, or should Naruto have both Snake and Toad while Sasuke gets another contract that's pretty powerful? I'm open to any suggestions, so be sure to let me know in the reviews!

Now, on to the story!

Opening: Hero's Come Back by Nobodyknows

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-One year later, Orochimaru's Kusagakure Hideout-

"NARUTO!" Two voices screamed as they ran through the maze-like hideout. One was Sasuke Uchiha and the other was Sakura Haruno, Naruto's old teammates.

Sasuke had grown to a height of six feet over the last three years and currently wore an identical outfit to Kakashi, except his headband is worn normally and he isn't wearing a facemask.

Sakura currently wore a Chunin vest with a standard long-sleeved black uniform underneath and her red headband worn on top of her head (her 4th great ninja war outfit).

"I won't let you get away from me this time...I'm a lot stronger than I was last time thanks to the Mangekyo you gave me...NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed in determination, when the two teammates heard a massive explosion coming from the east.

-A couple of minutes earlier-

Sai, temporary Team Seven member and secret ROOT ANBU, snuck into the room which contained his target, Naruto Uchiha-Senju. His leader, Danzo, gave him the order to assassinate the traitor and take his body back to HQ.

The body of a person who is an Uchiha and a Senju is too valuable of a tool after all.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A deep voice called out from the bed in the dark room.

"I am Sai, member of the great ROOT that serves the great tree of Konoha. My mission is to kill you. Give up and I'll make it painless." The emotionless boy informed while unsheathing his tanto.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Naruto spoke up "One of Danzo's drones have been sent to assassinate me huh...well then." He turned his head and glared at Sai with his Sharingan activated. "I'll just have to eliminate you like the annoyance you are." Suddenly, the room exploded in a massive wall of fire.

Sasuke and Sakura along with their temporary sensei, Yamato finally reached the source of the explosion and saw that Sai was prone on the ground, beaten and battered and a familiar figure was standing on the ledge of the massive hole in the ceiling.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered shock.

Naruto hasn't changed much at all since his trip to Iwagakure, other than styling his hair differently. He still wore the black Uchiha uniform, but he had two taped-up bangs framing his face and a long ponytail that was also wrapped in tape. (Think Indra's hairstyle)

"Hn. Look at this, a Team Seven reunion...all we need is Kakashi, but I heard a fight with Akatsuki rendered him useless for the time being. And I take it that fool down there is my replacement?" Naruto spoke in an amused tone while gazing at his former comrades with his Dojutsu.

"Naruto! It's time to come home. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama miss you! We can be a team again!" Sakura tried to reason, but stopped as she heard Naruto chuckle.

"Those two? They don't matter to me anymore. I have no more bonds left in the world. I severed them the moment I left Sasuke during our last little fight." He told them coldly.

Sasuke quickly grew angry and activated his own Sharingan. "You aren't getting away this time. I have the power necessary to drag you back by force now!" He yelled, but his eyes went wide with shock as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him with his arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Didn't you listen to me three years ago after I defeated you? I was severely holding back to prolong the battle. I spared you on a whim...so this time I'll make sure to end you...nuisance." He stated while Tensa Zangetsu appeared in his hand.

He began to move his blade in an impaling motion, but jumped away as wood sprouted from the ground, seeking to restrain him. "You think that would work? My Wood Style is on the level of Hashirama himself...your imitation will never be strong enough, fool. Chidori Stream!" He called out while spreading his arms apart, causing the area to be flooded with chirping lightning, electrocuting the Konoha group.

Naruto stopped his Jutsu and jumped back onto the ledge and glared at his former team. "You lot are aggravating me. Disappear!" He went through several hand seals and lifted his left open palm to the air, when he suddenly felt a pale hand grab his wrist.

"Now now, Naruto-kun. You don't want to use that technique against such unworthy foes, right?" Orochimaru drawled with a serpentine smirk.

"Tch, let me go." Naruto replied with narrowed eyes, causing the Sannin to chuckle and let his arm go.

"You should really be more respectful to Orochimaru-sama, Naruto-kun." Kabuto scolded while landing next to the duo.

"Tch...well as amusing as this encounter was, it's time to go." Naruto placed his hands on the other two Oto-nin's shoulders and gave the retrieval team an 'arrogant' smile, before they vanished in a yellow flash.

"Damn it! We lost him...we lost him again!" Sakura screamed in self-loathing while Sasuke stood there with wide eyes.

'Why...why did I see such sadness in his smile...even if he did hide it well?' The Uchiha thought.

-One Week Later, Eastern Hideout-

Naruto stood up from his bed with a smile. "I've learned everything I could from the snake bastard...now it's time I complete my mission...my hatred dies today!" He spoke to himself with resolve as he walked out of his bedroom for the final time.

-Main throne room-

Naruto walked into a large room that had candles lined against the walls, dimly illuminating the area. Against the farthest wall from the entrance, was a smirking Orochimaru, who was sitting on a black throne.

"Naruto-kun...what did you need from me?" The snake asked with curiosity.

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them, activating the EMS. "I've learned all I can from you...and now it's time for me to avenge Hiruzen-jiji!" He shouted while his Susano'o covered his body.

"Ku ku ku...I knew this day would come. That rampage during the invasion clearly showed that you hold a contempt for me. I merely decided to nurture my future body...so come. Show me the fruits of my labor!" Orochimaru yelled while standing up.

The Susano'o materialized multiple black prayer beads and launched them towards the Sannin while Naruto yelled "Yasaka Magatama!" Once they hit, the attack created a loud explosion and caused dust to flood the room.

Naruto deactivated his chakra construct and dashed through the smoke, grabbing the Sannin by the neck, who just regurgitated himself from his old body. "Your tricks won't save you. I'll savor every moment of this..." He muttered menacingly while letting go of his enemy's neck and assaulted him with a barrage of punches, then sent the battered Sannin flying across the room with a roundhouse kick.

"Ku ku ku...you are much better than I imagined...you were hiding your true skill from everyone, weren't you?" Orochimaru chuckled while shakily standing up.

"Hn. I see no reason to use my full power against a group of weaklings that wouldn't survive my attacks. Wood Style: Great Tree Prison!" Naruto shouted while clasping his hands together, causing a gigantic tree to sprout from the ground and bind Orochimaru with it's limbs.

The Uchiha leapt into the air and preformed a single hand seal. "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" He spewed out a massive wave of flames that set the wooden prison ablaze. Suddenly, a gigantic eight-headed serpent burst from the tree, sending the flames that covered it flying. Out of one of the mouths of the creature, Orochimaru appeared and started to laugh madly.

"Behold, my ultimate technique...Eight Branches Jutsu! I will have your body!" He screamed with insanity.

Naruto closed his eyes and a red pigmentation instantly appeared around his eyes and forehead as he clapped his hands together. "I always wanted to test out this Jutsu...Sage Art: Wood Style: True Several Thousand Hands!" He roared, causing a titanic wooden Buddha that had thousands of arms behind it to sprout from beneath his feet and tower over Orochimaru. He snapped his eyes open and glared at the Sannin while muttering "Top Transformed Buddha.", sending all of the wooden fists crashing down upon his enemy simultaneously and devastating the landscape.

Naruto dismissed the wooden construct and walked over to the battered and bleeding Orochimaru after deactivating his Sage Mode. "Look at how the mighty have fallen...You said something about taking my body? Well I might as well send you to hell with one final gift." He mocked coldly while closing his eyes.

After a few seconds, Orochiamru's eyes widened with shock and horror at what he was seeing. "W-w-what are you?! Are you a God?!" He screamed in fear.

Naruto remained quiet for a few seconds, then summoned Tensa Zangetsu and raised it into the air. "A God? No, I...am a monument to all of your sins." He answered and let his blade fall down on the snake's neck, ending the life of Orochimaru of The Sannin.

After he sealed the head away and burnt the corpse, Naruto looked to the clear blue sky with a large smile on his face and his Dojutsu deactivated. "It's finally over...Hiruzen-jiji...you can rest in peace now...maybe Orochimaru can find salvation in death and you will have the pupil you loved returned to you." He spoke with complete happiness for the first time in years, then adopted a serious look. "I think I'll secure an alliance for Konoha...Kiri still seems to be in a Civil War after all...time to assemble my team." He muttered while walking into the ruined hideout.

-Lab-

Naruto walked into a room that was filled with large containers of liquids. He went up to the largest one and shattered it with a punch, causing what seemed to be water to flow out of it. "Suigetsu...it's time for us to go...and I want your help." He spoke to the puddle, which rose up and formed a white-haired teen with purple eyes and shark-like teeth who wore a purple and gray outfit.

"Well...you are me only friend in this little slice of heaven...so what do you need?" Suigetsu asked.

"We're going to Kiri to deal with their war along with Karin and one other person. I can deal with the major part of that little scuffle myself, but there will probably be other objectives you and the others can accomplish. This would be a perfect chance to get an alliance for Konoha and you could stay in Kiri once we win if you wish." Naruto answered while unsealing a gigantic blade from his palm. "This...is a bit of incentive. Zabuza wouldn't want it to rust in the dirt anyways." He added.

The Hozuki took the gigantic sword into his hands with reverence. "Kubikirihocho...I'll help you out...where'd you find it anyways?"

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "It was being used as Zabuza's tombstone in the Land of Waves. I retrieved it a few days ago. Now let's get going." He spoke as his comrade holstered his new weapon on his back.

Suddenly, Kabuto appeared in front of them as they were about to teleport away. "Naruto-sama, what would you have me do now that Orochimaru is dead?" He asked submissively.

"Do what you want. I have no need for your services anymore and you won't be a threat to me." Naruto told him dismissively before he and Suigetsu vanished in a yellow flash.

Like a switch, Kabuto's face turned from subservient to murderous. "You...you controlled me and killed my master...you have taken away the purpose of my existence...now I have but one goal...I must surpass Orochimaru-sama and kill you, Naruto. Count on it..." He swore ominously.

-Southern Hideout-

The duo arrived right outside of the entrance to the hideout when Naruto stopped his ally. "Hold on, I need to make a quick message to Hokage-sama." He spoke while writing something down on a piece of paper and sealing Orochimaru's head inside of the letter. "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out while slamming his hand on the ground, causing a small blue and black snake to appear in a puff of smoke.

"What is it you need, Naruto-sama?" The summons asked.

"Hebimaru, I need you to deliver this letter to the Hokage in Konohagakure immediately. Also, notify Manda-sama that I finally killed Orochimaru." Naruto replied while handing the snake the letter.

"Manda-sama will be most pleased with the news. I will head out to Konoha now. Farewell, Naruto-sama." He spoke and vanished in another puff of smoke.

Naruto looked up at the clouds with a perverted grin that would make Jiraiya proud along with a small amount of blood trickling out of his nostrils. "Come Suigetsu. It's been far...FAR...too long since Karin and I have...seen...each other." He ordered while walking into the hideout and making lewd giggles.

"I never thought I'd see the day where 'Emo-prick Naruto' would be acting all happy and perverted. I like it!" Suigetsu exclaimed with a sharkish grin before following his leader.

-Same time, Konohagakure-

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, locked in glorious battle with her nemesis, paperwork, when a puff of smoke appeared on her desk. She gazed curiously at the snake that appeared and asked "I'm going to assume Naruto sent you?"

"Yes. Naruto-sama instructed me to hand you this letter. Have a good day, Hokage-sama." Hebimaru replied while handing her the letter, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She opened the letter and suddenly, the severed head of Orochimaru popped out of a seal, his eyes still wide in surprise and horror. Tsunade then began to read...

Tsunade Baa-chan,

Operation Trojan Horse is officially a success. After learning all I could from the traitor, I killed him in battle. Currently, I am gathering a team consisting of me and three other people to head to Kiri in order to end the Bloodline Wars. They are Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo of the Scales, and Karin Uzumaki (Yes, of course I'd get my woman out of that cesspool.)

Hopefully, we can get an alliance out of this mess.

With love,

Naruto Uchiha-Senju.

Tsunade handed the severed head to a hidden ANBU, who Body-Flickered away as she leaned back in her chair with a smile. "Congratulations brat...I'll make sure you are well received when you come back." She muttered to herself while signaling for another ANBU. "Find Team Seven and tell them to report to my office immediately." She ordered, making the masked ninja salute and vanish in a blur. "Now let's see how well your friends take it..." She said with a smirk.

-End-

Ending: Thank You by Home Made Kazoku

How was the chapter?

I am working on Fairies in Our Hearts so it will be out tomorrow.

I also have two ideas for a story.

One is the Naruto/RWBY/DmC crossover I mentioned in my last AN in Water God

The other is a Naruto/Grand Theft Auto V crossover where Naruto is the son of Trevor Phillips and he is also the vice-president of the Lost MC.

Pairing will be Naruto x Ashley (Johnny Klebitz's girlfriend, except she isn't a drug addict in this story)

He won't be in the Lost MC for long though, events happen that forces him, Ashley, and a couple of others to leave.

Let me know which one you want first.

Either way, I'll do both eventually.

Follow, Favorite, Review!


End file.
